


Dungeons and Dragons TV Cartoon Chronicles

by Nieman



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: KarEna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: These are a collections of FICTIONAL stories inspired by the Dungeons and Dragons TV Cartoon Series:-includes Alternative Universe D & D [Not cannon]





	Dungeons and Dragons TV Cartoon Chronicles

Story # 1 The Adventure of the Duke of Darkness  
Part 1  
Scene of the Kids in a town market-townsfolk run in panic  
Scene of the kids running in a desert/volcano landscape.  
Eric: We just escaped from Vengers Pit of eternal doom and despair. Presto use that hat of yours to transport us out of those orcs reach...hurry!  
Presto: Zap...zin...hat...transport us out here.  
An eleavator appears. Kids get inside  
Eric: Nice going Presto...no buttons...  
Presto: Zap...zing...make this eleavator disappear...  
Eleavator disappears  
Eleavator appears..Kids tumble out. Scereny is gray...black  
Dinah: What kind of place is this...? Isnt doesn't look normal even for the Realm!  
Dungeonmaster appears in their mist.  
Dungeonmaster: Acrobat..you and your friends are in very grave danger...for this is the dominion of the Duke of Darkness...yet remember this advice....that silver light can balance darkness  
Eric: Dungeonmaster... light balance darkness...is that a circus?...Oh great he's gone again  
Scene 2: Kids in same marketplace. Shelia approachs a young child  
Shelia: Hello...can you tell us what...?  
Townsfolk look at kids. Shouts of anger and rage....GET THEM NOW...BEFORE THEY ESCAPE  
HanK: WE don't want to hurt you...  
Eric: BUT THEY WANT TO HURT US...RUN  
Scene 3: KIds in forrest...tired exhausted  
Presto: I don't get it why'd they hate us so much?  
Hank: If we knew why...it could be of help...Shelia...you have to act as a spy in the town  
Shelia turns invisible  
Scene 4 Kids in forest..Sound of running footsteps. Shelia appears holding scroll,,and looking quite frightened  
Shelia: WE MUST...ALL READ ...THIS  
Kids crowd around Scroll  
Hank reads: WANTED DEAD...OR DEAD THE FOLLOWING CRIMINALS..{stops reading..puzzeled look on Face}  
ERIC: Fearless Leader..why you stop...HEY THATS A DESCRIPTION OF US!  
Presto: Its insane...we never did those things  
Shelia: The sky is turning dark....gray OHHHH LOOOK  
A gigantic being formless yet swirling towars over the Kids  
KIDS: VENGER!  
Voice: YOU Insult Me with comparison to the mercical bungler. I am the Duke of Darkess....and I have just found SEVEN more new servants to do my bidding! Slave collars go forth!  
Seven neck collars go forth toward the Kids and Uni  
Hank fires arrows at them--which absorb the arrows energy!  
The collars go toward Eric who holds them at bay with his shield  
Eric: These things are draining magic from the shield..cant hold them off...Presto...do something...anything!  
Presto: Collars..thats it...zap zing create dogs for them!  
Seven dog statues come out of magic hat...collars attach themselves...there is a blinding flash..the statues have turned alive!  
Voice {Mockingly} Thank you Wizard...now I have a pack of hounds to track magic...your reward will be seeing each of your friends become my servaants before you do yourself! Servants against the Pure hearts!  
Six evil twins of the Kids appear. Each is armed similar to Kids and has a similar look...but evil .{evil Hank has a crossbow; evil Eric has a round shield vs triangle shield of Eric. Evil Dinah has a quaterstaf and is dressed in silver and black; Evil presto is dressed in blue and black; Evil Shelia is dressed in Brown and black; evil Bobbie has a wooden mallet}. (No equilvant of Uni}  
General melee of equiliants begin  
Eric vs Eric: There is only room for one of us in this realm  
Hank fires arrows in front of evil twins and Bobbi smashes ground with club creating a chasham. Kids flee  
Scene 5: Kids in deeper part of forest...exhausted and in shock  
Eric: If I had a choice between him and venger...Id choose Venger  
BobbI: How can we beat them? Their weopons are equal to ours...  
An anceient man dressed in ragged silver wizard clothing with a silver ambulant appears  
Man: Evil ones...the time for running has passed...time to end this  
HanK: Hold it we are not those evil twins  
Man: YOu speak the truth...your hearts are pure...I am Argent the silver wizard....eons ago I was the Chief wizard of this district...I could use my magic to help ehance truth and beauty...till one day I made a terrible mistake..I will always rue. I tried to separate evil from myself and store it in my ambulant...it only partically worked....he escaped....and building on hatred evil and malice...became the Duke of Darkness..he has grown till even his rival...the one whose name cannot be spoken...fears HIm. He took my puils and turned them to do his bidding. BEWARE...all enslaved by him...Must serve him forever  
Eric: Doing evil for ethernalty...what a fate  
HanK: Can he be destroyed? What is the source of his power?  
Argent: He is immortal. However the source of his power is his dark ambulant. If his ambulant should ever meet my silver alulant head on..he and his servants will be imprisoned forever  
HanK: Listen to a plan  
Scene 6 Kids and Argent walking in a grey plain  
HanK; If he is looking for Magic..hear goes..{Shoots arrow into air}  
Voice: HA...HA...thank you my pets for finding magic...you can bring me the weopons when the battle is over.. servants of Evil..aganst the purehearts  
Melee between evil twins and Kids begins  
Eric{s}: You again?  
Voice: My brother Argent...prepare to be enslaved.....  
Hank fires arrow which takes silver ambulant from Argent and travels toward dark ambulant  
Voice: No....No....  
Amulants meet with a blinding flash; Duke of Darkness; magic hounds and evil twins VANISH  
Kids start to cheer...until they reaize in shock and horror that ARgent has vanished as WELL!  
BobbI: WHERE....DID...HE...Go?  
Hank picks up ambulant off ground. Argent appears  
Argent: Farewell...my young friends. I could not tell you the fact that in regard to the Amulant magic...that weather used for good or evil...that all touched by it must remain imprisoned within it. May you find a way to your world  
Dungeonmaster appears.  
Dungeonmaster: Barbarian and my other pupils. You must understand why Argent chose his fate..as he was the unwhitting author of the Duke of Darkness..he will now do all he can to make sure the Realm is no longer troubled by this malice.  
Dinah: But what is to stop Venger from usung the ambulant for evil purposes?  
Eric: Throw it down a bottomless well  
Dungeonmaster: Chavilier...an excellent suggestion  
Amulant disappears  
Shelia: Look the sky is clearing from that grey darkness and the ground is becoming green again  
Dungonmaster: Thief..this region is renewing itself. Neveertheless it is not wise for you and the rest of the pupils to stay here. For generations the people have been humiliated by that malicious Duke and his minons..they will not understand that you are NOT the Evil Twins  
Eric: WHAT ARE YOU waiting For?...Get us out of here quick PLEASE!  
Dungeonmaster moves his fingers...Dungeonmaster; kids amd Uni disappear.

FINNIS

Story # 2 Finnis [parts 1 & 2]  
Act 1 Scene 1  
A globe shows a young girl picking herbs  
Voice: WE SHALL MEET again  
White flash-she is gone  
A globe shows a female soccress reading a book  
Voice: Dear SISTER...You'd WISH YOU were back in your Cave again  
White flash-she is gone  
A globe shows a scene of a young girl reading in her bedroom  
Hard Cold voice is heard: So you thought that because your friends got you  
back to your world you were safe...from me...now then {mumbled words}  
White flash-she is gone  
Voice: Now the third one is captured...time to send a most unpleaasent message to your friends...  
Act 1 Scene 2 Kids are in a forrest:  
Presto; Shelia and Bobby start screaming and holding their heads:  
Presto: Varla  
Shelia: Karena  
Bobbi: Terri  
Eric: It couldn't have been that fish Presto conjured up for lunch could it?  
Dinah: Can the wisecracks Eric...Those are all friends of theirs...and Vengers enemies  
Eric: I get a sick feeling of a heroic rescue attempt at Venger's castle  
Hank : Rescue is right....we owe it to those friends of ours..to help them  
Presto: I'll get us there in a wink...Zip...Zap Zing...get us to Venger dungeons... quick as can be {Kids vanish}  
Dungeonmaster {suddenly appears}....STOP....My..PUpils....IT....IS....A...TRAP.....Oh..NO...TOO Late..so THE END HAS BEGUN..... Dungeonmaster takes off his life energy ambulant and waves his fingers while muttering a spell -places ambulant into a small chest inscribed "For my daugther". chest disappears  
Ac1 1 Scene 3 Dungeon Vengers castle  
Varla Kareena and Terri are chained to the wall. The kids burst into cell.  
Kids: How did you all get HERE?  
Varla: I was gathering herbs in the forest...  
Kareena: I was reading up on old magical lore.... My RING's under a spell..it isn't working  
TerrI: I was in my bed room...  
Bobbi: Don't worry I'll knock those chains off and after your free there is a appointment with old one horn...  
Bobbi swings his club at the chains to break them.  
Suddendly there is a blinding white flash and everyone is GONE  
Act 1 Scene 4  
The Kids and prisoners find themselves in Vengers throne room chained by magic to the wall. Their magic toetms are on the floor before Venger  
Venger: I knew that sentimental desire for goodness would be your weakness...Now down to the business of taking what...IS MINE. All those with magic in this castle-the power belongs to me-weather illusion, sibling, clairvoyance or transporation. You ten pure hearts have been a pain in my plans for way too long. Now I'll take my revenge on all of you FOREVER...  
Eric: I Knew It...Vengers cashing in our Chips for Keeps  
Venger: Wrong Chevalier...by the time I'm finished with you....You wished I had done that...ha...ha...ha  
Venger zaps the Kids, Uni and the prisioners at once. Especially Shelia, Varla, Kareena, Terri who start screaming. Uni who loses her magic horn.  
BobbI: [Enraged] You Big Bully...for what you did I'll attack you even without my club  
Venger: Now my revenge is beginning to work..I have two old debts to pay against Tiamat and Dungeonmaster. Begoone out of my castle...HA..HA..Ha [Kids and prisioners vanish in white light]  
Act 2 Scene 1 Kids in forest --faces cant be seen In Shadow.  
Presto: STRANGE I don't feel any different....What did he do to US besides take our weopons? What did he mean by saying we'd wish he'd done away with us?  
Eric: I don't know about you guys but I feel thirsty...{goes to stream,,looks into water and starts screaming} HELP ANYONE....HE TURNED ME.,,,YOU...US ALL Into SKelatons!  
In shock and horror the kids, prisioners and Uni realize they have been turned into living skeltons!  
Hank: Kareena can you reverse this spell?  
Kareena: Even if I still had my ring I'm afraid I could do nothing...not even Dungeonmaster can do anything..this is a spell that can only be reversed either by he who cast it ...or broken if he were destroyed...my brother is very vindictive and never forgiving of any and all who oppose him in any way at all....all under this spell can live for centuries in this form...yet those thus cursed..lose normal desires such as eating, drinking and sleeping...all that is left is a feeling of hopelessness ....the agony of just ....EXISTING this way..day after day  
Hank: So that's his revenge... we are going to be "living" warnings in the Realm of what happens to those who dare to oppose Venger...  
Dinah: Look up in the sky...Venger against Tiamat..the dragons Queen has LOST...he...he's turned into a dragon monster himself and become larger than her....and now both are morphing into a six headed dragon...  
Presto: Its...Its like Demodragon...only Venger bigger and worse than Before.....  
Eric: A six head dragon-hybrid.Venger.-Taimat..ugh  
Dinah: No wisecracks this time Eric?  
Eric: No....NO....Not this time...except if we are lucky five of the heads will lead a revolution against Venger!  
Sheliah: WE...CAN ...Only...HOPE..THAT COMES To Pass!  
Bobbi: Terri I'm awfully sorry you ended up like this..  
Terri: Bobby the Barbarian as long as I'm with you anything is bearable...even this appearance.......now what is your surname?  
Bobbi:Mine is O'Brian  
Terri: Mine is MacNeill  
Bobbi: At least in this state...we wont have to worry about needing food...  
Terri hugs Bobbi-they both began laughing weakly  
Dungeonmaster appears-looking tired  
Dungeonmaster: [gravely] My children and pupils ...before I go to fight with Venger-Tiamat monster...remember this advice...during the period which will come this will be the most difficult ordeal you will have to endure...yet no matter what happens to me weather I survive or not....always strive to keep your hearts pure...do not fall into the trap Venger has...his arrogance and greedy striving for unlimited power by upsetting the natural balance will not make him more stronger...but on the contray will bring about his downfall...[disappears]  
Eric: I'll say one thing for D.M. cryptic riddles...they usually come out true...  
Dinah: I agree for once with Mr Mou...er Eric  
A big flash of light appears in the sky  
Karena: {Screams} YEEAAHHHHH Venger has destroyed..... Father ....I can FEEL....IT....[weeps]  
Sheliah: Kareena ....be comforted...remember Dungeonmaster advice to us all...Your the New Dungeonmaster....and even without magic...we'll support you against Venger.. why before when he took our totems...we've still beat him  
Kareena: Thief...your right...he may have the power...but not the wisdom..to use it wisely...hes not infallible...he will make mistakes...  
The small Box appears in suprized Sheliahs hand; she opens it and hands ambulant to Kareena who wears it  
The kids start walking into the sunset: Presto with Varla; Eric and Dinah; Terri wth Bobbi and Uni; Karena with Shelia and Hank.  
Last scene focus on ambulant ....Dungeonmaster appears briefly and winks his eye at audience before disappearing again  
On Screen:  
Did the Kids ever reverse the spell?  
Did the Kids ever get Home?  
How will Venger's downfall come about?  
Will Dungeonmaster reform himself?  


Finnis Part 2

Act 1 Scene 1  
Karenna: I sense my brother is going to do battle with his Master..those name cannot ever be spoken {shrudders}.... for control of the cosmos...  
Eric: {Hopefully} If Neither of them survives..will we get back to normal?  
Karenna: No such luck...one will probably survive...and we are doomed to stay this way for eternity  
Hank: Karenna after Venger used our weopons against Teimat...does he still have them?  
Karenna: Why No...I sense that after the battle with the Dragon Queen...he had no further use for them..they are in his castle  
Eric: Hank have you flipped? Even fully charged our weopons cant prevail against a hybrid Venger-Tiamat  
HanK: I know.... that's what I counting on  
Act 1 Scene 2 Venger Castle Our heros taking up their weopons; Karenna picks up her ring  
kareena: My ring still has some power left  
Hank: Now theres only one place left to recharge our weopons...  
ERic: Don't tell me...the Dragons Graveyard..  
Hank; Yes there...trust me on this gamble...Eric do you really want to go on forever looking like...this?  
Eric shakes his head  
The Kids use their weopons to get to the Dragons graveyard-kids and prisioners end there  
Act 2 Scene 1 The Dragons Graveyard  
The Kids weopons glow with recharged energy  
Karenna: The great Battle is over...my brother has won...but he is not as strong as he was before...I sense that He knows we are here...  
Venger-Tiamat appears  
Venger: I'd Knew you try to use your weopons recharged at this place...which is why I left them at my castle.  
Hank: Venger..one question...Do you fear anything?  
Venger: I fear mothing...I have power...all you pity beings are good for is to forever exist as warnings to one and all to never revolt against my rule  
Hank: Tiamat..one question..do you wish to spend eternity linked to Venger?  
Tiamat: Although an annoying human..he has asked the right question..I HAVE NO WISH TO SPEND ETERNITY LINKED TO YOU VENGER  
Venger: How do you even dare question ME? I CONQUERED YOU  
Hank: BUT ONLY WITH THE HELP OF OUR WEOPONS  
Tiamat: AND NOW YOU DONT HAVE THEM  
The two hybrid parts fight one another  
Hank: Karena quick gather our weopons and direct their energy to both the seam that binds the two beings together and upon Venger as well  
Karena does this. The Combined energy and Tiamt rage causes the hybrid to split apart. Venger appears in "Phanthom form" and stands alone.  
Venger: Nicely played Ranger divide and conquer....you have won this round..but I will be back to take my revenge against you all {Evil laughs and disappears}  
Tiamat: I owe you humans a debt for restoring the natural balance...  
HanK: All we ask is that we go back to the Realm..and never come back to this place ever again...Forever  
Tiamat: Ranger Those are my wishes Exactly.. Now .beggone  
Kids et all vanish in magic flash  
Act 2 Scene 2 The Forrest  
Eric: Venger is probably back to his normal evil self and Tiamat is in her graveyard...but does this mean we'll be stuck as walking advertisements for Venger tyranny forever?  
Dungeonmaster: Not necessary Chaeliver  
Eric: Where did you come from...? We thought your were destroyed..?  
HanK: Where are our brains? It was his amulant..he wasn't wearing it before the big battle  
Karena hands amulant back to Dungeonmaster  
Dungeonmaster: Correct Ranger...I left a "Piece" of myself there..as regards your present appearences....that lasted only as long as the hybrid existed...you will soon to be returned to normal...  
Kids and everyone else-including Uni -normal appearance.  
Dungeonmaster: Varla,Terri do you wish to go back to your normal places?  
Varla: Why yes of course  
Terri to Bobbi:  
Terri: Bobbi Do you wish to come home to our world with me?  
BobbI: Yes .Terri...I do want to go home...But as long as Venger is creating havoc in the cosmos...with no place to hide..we have to stop him  
Terri: I understand Bobbi the Barbarian-see you at school -with my locket!{Kisses him. Bobbi blushes}  
Presto: Varla...we may live in different worlds...but I have a fealing we'll meet again.....someplace somehow  
Varla: Presto Odd I have the same feeling we will meet again...  
Karena: Thank you Shelia for your friendship and help...now I know I have friends in the Realm  
Dinah: DUngeonmaster..Venger vowed revenge against all who ruined his latest plan. We and Karena can defend ourselves with our toetoms...but whats to protect Varla and Terri from his hatred?  
Dungeonmaster weaves a spell.Small ambulants appear on Varla and Terri.  
Dungeonmaster: These will protect you from Vengers spells.  
Varla, Karena and Terri vanish  
Sheliah: Why Presto and Bobbi....your both crying  
Presto: Ah..its just Dirt in my eye from the graveyard  
Bobbi; Mine to.  
Sheliah; I Understand  
Dungeonmaster: My pupils you have helped restore the natural balance. Do you wish to go home now?  
Hank: {Grimly} Dungeonmaster..we all wish to go home..but as Bobbi remarked..how can we go when Venger causes calamity in the cosmos-and there is no place to hide from his malice?  
Dungeonmaster: Wisely spoken pupils..you have in fact taken another step forward home.

Note The Cartoon Encylopedia Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon has 2 storylines that were never made:  
Storyline : Kanto versus Lorvi 

In the valley of Bao, our heroes separate into two groups to search for the answer of a riddle presented to them by the Dungeon Master.Hank, Sheila and Bobby encounter what they think is a good King -- King Kanto -- who enlists their aid in a war against the evil (?) hordes of King Lorvi across the valley. Meanwhile Diana, Presto and Eric are enlisted by what they think is a good King -- King Lorvi -- to help vanquish the evil (?) hordes of King Kanto which, King Lovri "proves", are out to destroy his people.Each team of our heroes think they are on the side of right. Not so -- but, before they realise their mistake and that both sides are in the wrong, four of the six of them have been captured: The unlikely team of Sheila and Presto is all that gets away -- and it is to them that falls the responsibilty of rescuing Hank and Bobby from King Lovri and Diana and Eric from King Kanto!And, watching over all of this is the careful, cold eye of Venger -- just waiting for the moment when he can seize our heroes' magical artefacts

Storyline : In The Land of Forever 

The latest clue from the Dungeon Master says that the way home may be in the land of Forever. But where is the land of Forever?The trail leads to... nowhere. Until they look up. There it is, resting on a cloud high above the desert floor. Now the first problem is -- how to get there? And once they achieve that, how to get inside?And once they do get inside it, what they find is... their hometown! Hank leads them through a door and they are suddenly on their old streets only with one difference. There are no people around, anywhere -- just them! This is an alternate world... a world exactly like the one they've dreamed of returning to but with one difference: No people! Hank and the kids can't resist frolicking through the town... walking into the movie theatre, helping themselves to the candy store and so on. It seems like a dream existence but, at about the same time they begin to realise how empty this world is without others, a pack of Venger's men arrives, having followed them here.The "men" are empty suits of armour that cannot be destroyed: Knock one to pieces and it instantly reassembles! The "men" want their magical artefacts and, in a battle played out in the deserted streets of their hometown, there seems to be no way to stop them.

 

labels: Mark Evanier 

 

So why not write a story to flesh out the outlines?

Story: Kanto versus Lorvi 

The Kids are at the entrance to a large Valley.  
Eric: I say we go back to the beginning--theres nothing here but boulders  
Dungeonmaster; Greetings...pupils  
Eric: AAAHHH  
Dungeonmaster: You are not quite right Chavelier...there is more than meets the eye in the Valley of Bao....that which seems apart is together...and that is together must be apart  
Eric; Dungeonmaster....apart...together....together apart???? OH.....great hes Gone again...  
HanK; Well we cant go back....unless Eric you like to face Vengers Cyclops soldiers again....  
Eric: No...not them....even Orcs are better than that.....lead on...fearless leader  
The kids walk on a narrow cliff path....suddenly the trail devides into two directions..  
Eric: Of course Dungeonmaster didn't leave a roadmap to say which road is the correct one....  
HanK: Shelia and Bobby and Uni....take the point with me...if there trouble ahead...we'll use the arrows and club...while you Shelia get invisisble and warn everyone else....  
No sooner have the kids separated...when a bolt of red magic flame....strikes the hank group path [the left} between the two groups and the trail dissolves into rubble below. Its impossible for Hank to fire a arrow for a bridge due to length of separation  
HanK: No choice....well go on ahead....take the other trail....and we can meet up ahead  
Eric: You heard what Fearless leader said....lets take the right path....  
No sooner has Eric remarked when another bolt of red magic flame strikes behind Eric group also dissolving the path behind them  
Eric: Lets get going before the next fire hits US.....YIIIIII  
Far above is Venger on Nightmare and Shadowdemon  
Shadowdemon: Master...why not dissolve the trail under Dungeonmaster young ones into the bottomless gorge and be rid of them forever?  
Venger: That would be too merciful an end....I want THEM to Suffer for all the humilitians theve caused me....

Hanks group....is endlessly walking....and clearly getting exhausted  
Shelia: No food ...no water....no shade....oh how long Hank?  
Hank: Sorry Shelia....we cant go back....there must be something in this Valley Dungeonmaster wanted us to find...  
Voice: HALT  
Bobby: Who said that...?  
Voice: WE did.....surrender.... [Six knights in black armour surround the kids]  
Bobbi: Let me at em Hank...I'll pound these overgrown soup cans into pancakes  
A glowing net falls over the kids  
Shelia: Whats happening....???  
Bobbi: Getting weak....Uni get away quick  
HanK: Draining our energy from our bodies....

Eric group....is endlessly walking....and clearly getting exhausted  
Eric: No food ...no water....no shade....Presto conjure up some food & water  
Diane: Stop thinking of food....there must be something in this Valley Dungeonmaster wanted us to find...  
Voice: HALT  
Presto: Who said that...?  
Voice: WE did.....surrender.... [Six knights in gold armour surround the kids]  
Presto: Magic hat....make them.....  
A glowing net falls over the kids  
Presto: Whats happening....???  
Eric: Getting weak....  
Diane: Draining our energy from our bodies....

Hank Shelia and Bobby are bound together in a throneroom.  
King in black...half of face visible  
KIng: I am King Kanto Who are you tresspassers?

Eric< Diane and Presto are bound together in a throneroom  
King in gold...half of face visible  
King: I am King Lorvi....Who are you tresspassers?

Hank: We are not outlaws...Dungeonmaster sent us here....  
Kanto: Dungeonmaster you say? Then the prophecy is true.....

Lorvi: You are the three chosen ones...to help me reunite my kingdom....from my treacherous brother

Kanto:....who wasn't satisfied....with his half...and has been trying to steal my half for years.....

Diane:...That what Dungeonmaster must have ment....its up to us to help reunite...

Hank:....This sundered Kingdom

Lorvi:....I know where my evil twin...will strike...tomorrow...

Kanto: In the valley.....yet when he sees your magic weopons against him...

Lorvi: .....he will flee forever and then,,,,

Kanto: I shall be King

Battlefield....Both Kings face one another

Kanto: Surrender...and save yourself from being humiliated

Lorvi: Surrender yourself.....I have the three starngers....who prove my superior claim

Kanto: Liar...I have the three strangers...who prove my superior claim....

The kids come up to the front line and stare at each other in astonishment

HanK; Eric...Diane...Presto?  
Eric: Hank....Shelia...Bobbi?

HanK: Eric and everyone else...get together beside me...I'll fire arrows for a pathway

Lorvi/ Kanto; Traitors to my Cause...Seize them  
Hank fires arrows for a pathway....before the kids move....two nets comes down on them...  
Shelia escapes by turning invisible  
Presto: Magic hat....hocus abra....get us out {he disappears}

Presto reappears  
Presto: Hank...Diane....where are you Ugh  
Presto and Shelia bump into one another  
Shelia: Why didnt the rest teleport with you?  
Presto: It must have been interfence from that magic nets...wait whats that noise?  
Shelia: Its alright...only Uni...I saw Hank and Bobbi taken by Lorvi  
Presto: Then Eric and Diane must be captured by Kanto

Kanto: I have special treatment for those who betray me....  
Lorvi: Youll be frozen alive....for a hundred years......

Lorvi Dungeon Eric and Diane are frozen solid  
Shelia become visible and Presto and Uni appears  
Presto: Shelia stay by the door...magic hat...change my friends from frozen popsickles...  
A hand held hairdryer comes out of his hat....Presto...looks shocked...but shrugges his shoulders and turns it on  
The ice melts....both shivering Eric and Diane are still alive...  
Eric: I-I-I-c-c-e cream is nnnot on my diet!  
Diane: We--e got to get our weopons  
Presto: Hopcus..bocus...to the throneroom  
Kids get to throneroom....Lorvi and kids weopons are gone  
Diane: He...must be using them against Kanto...but weve got to rescue Hank and Bobbi now

Kanto Dungeons Hank and Bobbi are frozen solid  
Kids arrive...Presto manages to defrosts both captives  
Kids arrive in throneroom...Kanto and weopons are gone

HanK: Kanto and Lorvi must be using our weopons against one another....Presto can you transport us there?  
Presto: I'lll try...Magic hat....transport us to our weopons ...afiniam 

The Kids with Uni find themselves on a mountaintop  
at one side Kanto with bow and club  
at one side Lorvi with shield and javelin

Before they can use them against one another, Venger appears on Nightmare  
Venger: Give me those weopons ...fools  
Kanto/Lorvi: Never...how dare you interfere...  
Venger: I'll take what I claim......{zaps weopons}  
Kanto and Lorvi are bound together by a magic bond

Eric: What can we do...?  
Hank: I've got a idea....Shelia...and DIane do exactly what I say....

Hank steps out alone toward Venger

Hank; It was you who destroyed those trails wasn't it?  
Venger: Yes It was me....how ironic the Ranger will be destroyed by his own bow [raises bow]  
Suddendly a net falls on Venger....he bellows in rage...but cant break free .....vanishes  
Shelia and Diane retrieve weopons for the others

Hank picks up net and goes toward Kanto and Lorvi; Hank reaches out and takes the black and gold cloths covering them...uncovering bone but no flesh on either  
Hank then tosses the net over both....there is a flash..and one man appears before the kids  
Eric: How did you know?  
Hank: Dungeonmaster riddle...what seems to be apart...should be together ....the magic net negates spells  
Presto: and the other half together being apart....that ment us??  
Dungeonmaster: Correct Wizard....Years ago Kantolorvi was one person....Venger turned him into two persons and planted the seeds of jealously so they would remain apart

KantoLorvi: I'm...I'm finally one person again...??? Thank you children and you dungeonmaster...I have much work to do ....{leaves]  
Eric: DM...that net and magic....does this mean Venger is gone....for..good?  
Dungeonmaster: Only temporally Chaevailer....he will be back in his usual form....  
Eric: And after us,,,,amd our weopons  
Hank: Come on lets find a portal home....Kids and Uni walk aaway

Storyline : In The Land of Forever 

Kids are in a forrest.  
Eric: Being away from our world so long....I miss....home  
Presto: ...Computer games....  
Shelia: ...Gossip...  
Bobbi:.....Terri....  
Diane:.....gym class....  
Hank: Hockey...Yeah...I guess we all quite homesick....  
Dungeonmaster: There is a remedy for all sickness Ranger....  
Eric: DM old Buddy.you have ....a portal home...?  
Dungeonmaster: Not exactly Chevalier.....  
Eric: OOOHHHH  
Dungeonmaster: But there is a close copy.....the Land of Forever.....it is both far....and near.....it gives both rest....  
Diane: Hooray  
Dungeonmaster: ....and danger  
Eric;....I knew it...I knew it  
Dungeonmaster: It lies east of here....go for two days.....where you can find it......  
Hank: dungeonmaster how can we recognize,,,,,,Gone again

The kids walk on a path.....which suddenly stops  
Hank: We've followed Dungeonmaster riddle....2 days to a Dead End?  
Shelia: Its not where we came from...  
Diane: its Not to the north  
Presto: Its not to the south  
Eric: its not under the trail  
Uni looks up...starts schreching  
Bobbi: Uni what do you see....? I can see ....a ferris wheel? UP....Up...its up  
Eric: Presto...can you hiocus pocus us up there?  
Presto: I can try. Magic hat....eleavate us up to that cloud  
Kids disappear  
Kids reappear....in an exact copy of the Amusement Park.  
HanK: It may not be home....but looks like a good place for some R & R  
Eric; I'll say...no more Monsters after us....  
Diane: or evil dragons....  
Bobbi: or...Orcs....right Uni?  
Uni: YEAH....Right  
Hank: Okay lets split up.....Shelia come with me....Diane Bobbi and Uni...go one way....Presto and Eric ...go the other way  
Diane, Bobbi and Uni...go to a candy store.  
BobbI; Do...you know how long since I've tasted candy...?  
Diane: Okay...but let me see if its real...or not  
Diane takes a candy bay and tastes it  
Diane: Its real chocolate....have a taste Bobbi  
BobbI; Thanks Diane....hey look.....Unicorn treats....try some Uni.  
Diane: Some parts of the Realm arnt so bad after all

Eric and Presto go to a hit the gong with a mallet  
Presto: I've always wanted to try one of these...but the mallet was too heavy for me....here goes {hits Gong] I Did it...I hit it  
Eric goes to merry go round.  
Eric: Ever since I was six ...I've always wanted to try ridding one of these...why not...experience some fun? [gets on wooden horse ] WHHEEE

Hank and Shelia go to a movie theather and sit down. A cartoon and a light romantic comedy movie begiing playing  
Shelia and hank begin laughing. When the show is over each goes out and sits on the park grass by the lake  
Shelia: Hank...this is one time we don't have to act like the Ranger or the Thief...but just like normal human beings  
Hank: Shelia...I agree  
Suddendly Shelia pulls Hank mouth to hers...and kisses him....till she pulls away...with tears in her eyes...[both Shelia and hank cheeks are red]  
HanK: Whats Wrong....?  
Shelia: Nothing and everything...{sobs}...I know that in the realm ....we help rid this place of evil....yet a part of me wishes we were never on the accursed ride...and never came here...I know its selfish of me....but a part of my mind justs wants the world to be only you and me....  
Hank: I confess....I feel just like you do....WAit whats that Noise..?  
Both get up to main street...there are six black knights...with Vengers face on front plates  
Hank: Venger....I knew he spoil our rest...Shelia disappear and get the others...I'll try dealing with these tin cans  
Shelia disappears  
Hank fires arrow at knights....when ever any are hit...they come apart...nothing within them...and resemble themselves again  
Others assemble....Whats Wrong....whats happening  
Hank appears.  
Hank: Come along...we've got to get away from them  
Kids run  
Bobbi: Let me pound them flat...  
Hank: No Bobbi those are suits of armour inhabited by magic. They just reassembles itself.  
Eric: What will we do? Conjure up a giant can opener?  
Hank: Think....think...this is a magic land...that resembled what we wanted most....the amusement park back home. It reacted to our thoughts.....There just may be one way of beating those empty tin cans....but we all have to concentrate on the same thought at the same time....

The land changes from an amusement park...to a lake with an island in the middle...kids are on island. Six suits start marching through water towards kids  
Kids: Drain plug at bottom of lake disappear  
Water starts draining....the whirlpool is so strong...it drags the suits out through the bottom  
Venger is waiting under the land of forever cloud  
Venger: Very soon...my evil knights will hand me those weopons and those young ones .....  
Venger looks up too late to see the suits falling straight down on him  
Venger: Those accursed brats...[Screams in Rage} .Venger and suits disappear in a flash

Kids are at amusement park setting again  
Hank: Sorry to cut our R & R so short...and leave .but even this fantasy isn't safe for us....as long as Venger still around  
Presto: It was fun while it lasted  
BobbI: Maybe next time we can stay longer...right?  
Uni: Right!

Alternative Universive Not Cannon stories

Shelia Hank and their evil twins

They came into a passage way .athe end was a mirror.  
Hank walked up to it and was just looking into it when there was a white flash.  
Hank was on the ground dazed...a mirror image of Hank stood there.  
HanK #1: Who are...you?  
HanK #2: Guess dear Brother? Im you...your negative half...Ive waited to get out  
of you for so...Long....now I'll finish you off....and Shelia and I will have...affair...of  
the heart....  
Hank #1 NO...dont you dare hurt Shelia...  
Both Hanks grapple...Hank hits his evil twin...and cries out...evil twin tries to hit back..  
and also cries...out..  
Hank #2 It seems that...I cant kill you without destroying myself....in that case...  
Evil Hank ties down Hank...then he turns toward Shelia.  
Hank #1: Run Shelia...get away...from...me...  
HanK #2 Try to Run...and he suffers forever...  
Shelia looks at both Hanks and walks toward evil twin.  
HanK #1 Shelia ..dont...  
Shelia: Please I...know the sacrafice I must make...  
HanK #2 Come to me....little innocent...and I'll teach you about life..  
.Shelia: Of course to each his own....  
Suddendly Shelia runs and faces the mirror...there is a white flash and a mirror  
image of Shelia appears...  
Shelia #2 [Snarls] Thank..you...sister...for letting me out....whom...its dear Hank...  
how I've waited for you...  
With a lusty cry of surpassed passion...Shelia #2 leaps at Hank #2 ..both wrestle  
each other...to...the ground...  
Shelia #1 unties Hank # 1..  
Shelia: Hank follow me...  
Crabbing his Hand, Shelia leads him to the mirror...there is a flash and the two  
evil twins vanish...On the other side of the mirror.. evil twin Hank..while struggling  
with evil Twin Shelia snears: "Ill get out and get you both"  
Hank #1Not if I can help it...and fires an arrow at the mirror breaking it/  
HanK: That was quick thinking...of sending our evil Twins back to their world...  
wernt you afraid....the mirror reflexion could backfire?  
Shelia: Beloved that was a wrisk I had to take...since it already reflected us...once  
I hoped...that would be the last time..about what my evil twin said...I want to love you...  
but when we are both ready  
HanK: I just hope their arnt any other mirrors like that...I wonder how our evil  
twins...will do?  
Shelia: What can i say? They both wanted and deserve one another....maybe  
Theyll be the new Venger and katrina of Evil in that world....  


Back again

Past: Dublin 1014 a young black haired colleen and a young blond irish warrior lad going to prove himself in his first big battle  
Girl: Roibeard Ui Brian go to Clontarf as his bodyguard of thy king Brian Bóruma . If ye live, I shall be thy wife. If ye fall in battle, I swear that I, Terri Nic Neill will hunt down with my arrows all who boast of slaying thee, thy king or thy clan so they will see the next sunrise in the Otherworld ..until they slay me. {kisses arrows}  
Boy {Grinned} His future mother in law just happened to be a Viking warrior queen  
{he leaves}  
Girl: I also swear that if ye do not return... alive I shall keen over thy body....dead my soul will search for thee so I can be thy wife...no matter how much time it takes  


  
Shelia was back home. Yet she was angry. She had thought coming home from the Realm  
would be great. Yet it wasnt. Bobbi as well was just as bad tempered as she was. He kept  
trying to settle arguements with his fists. Only with Terri did he seem to be at peace.  
Shelia went to the library to discover the cause of their discontent. She finally found it  
and was shocked and horrified to find the reason.  
Nevertheless she shared her findings with Bobbi. He was stunned but agreed with her.  
Sister is there only one solution?  
Yes brother there is.  
Can we trust anyone else to share in the solution?  
Yes..our soulmates Terri and Hank.  
Bobbi went to Terri and asked her to meet himself and Shelia.  
Shelia went to Hank and asked him to mmet herself and Bobbi.  
That evening Hank and Shelia went to the O'Brians home. They settled themselves down.  
They were stunned to see Shelia and Bobbi in their Dungeons and Dragons outfits.  
Shelia began: Hank...Terri... Bobbi and I are going back to the Realm..  
Hank: Why...are you doing...we just got back...?  
Terri: Bobbi...you;ll could be killed....  
Shelia: WE're not crazy...for the others...they are already home...Prestos training to be  
a professional magichan...Eric...going to take over his fathers business and Diane..will  
be a professional athlete/coach....but we both realized we were more alive in the  
Realm...than we ever were here...after living on the edge of life and death...the  
life here is...just petty small minded shelfishness ....  
Hank: So why invite us here...?  
Shelia: You two are our resective soulmates...if you wish to go with us..okay or if you  
choose not..understand why we left...and live out your own lives...  
Terri: Where you go..I go barbarian...{kisses him}  
HanK; From a logical point of view...I should do everything I can to stop you..yet I  
prepared myself...just in case...{Opens up his coat to reveal his Ranger garb}...let us go.  
Four figures crept to the Dungeons and Dragons ride. A D & D car came by itself as if  
it knew its passengers destination. Hank just lightly touched the bar...and they were  
off. In a few minuites it came back empty...  
When they got back...The Ranger had his bow, Shelia had her cloak Bobbi had his club.  
Terri's received a healing net. Her custome was sea blue robe..representing life renewing  
water. As the daugther of a physican she already knew fundementals of healing.  
After returning to the Realm, Hank, Shelia, Bobbi and Terri found themselves in need of Shelter.  
A cave seemed to be the best ansewar..it had a supply of fresh water, a good lookout in case of enemy attacks. With no alternative it seemed a good temporary site. While Hank and Bobbi hunted venison for food, Shelia and Terri made the interior as domestic as possible. One night a thunderstorm sealed the entrance to the cave.  
Centuries later...three archealogists were excavating the cave,  
Dr Zira: Dr Zaius...look at the results  
Dr Zaius: Thank you Zira...What say you Cornelius?  
Cornelius: Two sets of male and female specians. No doubt these are very primative homo sapiens...Hunter gathers...not much different from their descendants...both had bones developed under heavy stress...they ranged in age from about 9-16 years old. Their diet was meat and fish...vegtables I don't know. No evidence of old fractures or diseases. The elder female had red hair...tanned leather boots...it appears they somehow managed to weave this blanket cloth...but its too decayed...to tell the exact compositions. This cloth was apparently used as both a cloak and a blanket..it has a strange winged animial engraved upon the clasp. The younger pair is an interesting puzzle. This male apparently wore this metal helmet with horns. He and the older female have both a peculiar pattern of shovel profile teeth...I suspect they were brother and sister. As regarding weopons..the elder male had this bow...although the string has apparently decayed; the younger male had this primitive wooden club-its rough usage indicates very hard use.  
Dr Zaius: Hm let me see that clasp and helmet  
Cornelius: As best as can be told...the landslide buried the entrance centuries ago. As there are no marks of violence on either set of bones...the poor creatures probably died in their sleep from lack of air  
Zira took up the female skull...somehow she couldn't help reciting a poem..."Alas Poor Yorick...were be your yibes...yer jests."  
Cornelius: Reciting poetry again...to a old skull? You should have been an actress  
Zira: I always wonder...what her hopes and dreams were? I mean if her life ment that she wasn't a hunter-gather? Could she have gone to other worlds...had experiences that sounded from science-fiction or a madman dellusions? Alas however....a question that cannot be answeared  
Dr Zaisus: Let me congradulate you Cornelius  
Cornelius: For what?  
Dr Zaisus: There is an ancient legend...that centuries before our civilization arose...there was a race of man called Vikings. They lived in the cold region and in their wooden  
dragon ships they lived by plunder and raiding. This clasp shows one of their sacred animials..a winged dragon. Twas also said they wore horned helmets. As regarding the peculiar teeth...there is another legend...of a very old race of copper skinned natives who had a peculiar set of shovel profile teeth. There has been a debate as to weather these races ever existed or not...  
Cornelius: Then apparently some Vikings must have been shipwrecked and intermarried with the copper skinned ones. That would explain the helmet and cloak. The female and her brother must have been their hybred children...  
Zira: Any chance of any descendants ...still existing?  
Cornelius: I'm afraid not...no sexual evidence.....neither female has signs of stretch marks..and no evidence of feteus either. Frankly there is no evidence beyond this site of any other Hamio Sapiens even having Viking relics...so the survivors must have been very small. Logically had there been a larger group the evolution of metal working and cloth making would have been passed down through...  
Dr zaisus: To their descendants...of which the evidence clearly shows they do Not have! The museum will gladly exhibit these corpus dilecti....as proof legends had a factual beginning. Carefully excavate these finds asap.  
Kids Lifeforces hover:  
Shelia's : {Giggles} They didn't know how close they were to learning who we were  
BobbI; What a future of having our corpus dilecti starred at in some museum by the yokels  
Terri : {giggles} At least you got a promotion  
Bobbi: What do you mean?  
Terri: All your life you were the Barbarian...now youll be known as the Viking {Ha Ha}  
Bobbi: Yeah...well I still prefer Barbarian!  
Hank : Let us resume our flight among the stars  
As their lifeforces resume their eternal journey, an earthspace ship materlives on a lake of the planet below...three astronaunts get out in a rubber raft...

<

Note: D & D cartoon series never made episode "Requarium" ended on a cliffhanger...never a series finale.  
Thus this imaginative Series Finale:  
Parting of the Company.  
The Kids had done it...they had redeemed Venger from Evil...and here was a portal to go back home to!  
Only this portal was difficult...it kept shows scenes from earth history...but not the time the kids wanted to go back to [i.e. The amusement Park]  
Presto grew inpatient and before Dungeonmaster could stop him-chanted the following spell:  
Abra-ca- dopera...Copus Focus  
Shows us what we really miss the moistest!  
Of Course he ment the Amusement Park...but what they got was something quite different...  
Presto was joined by Varla!  
Diane was joined by Kosar!  
Bobbi was joined by Terri!  
Before either Dungeonmaster or Presto could set things right...HE CAME BACK...The EVIL With the Never to be spoken NAME!  
Venger had been on the verge of turning the Realm evil...before he changed to good. His Master sensed the change and set out to destroy them all at once!  
Dungeonmaster: Flee my pupils..you too my son.  
Venger: No father..it was my foolishness that brought him here..let me redeem myself by trying to stop him with you.  
The kids all scattered...Presto, Varla, Diane, Kosar, Uni and Eric ran for safety to a cave that led to the Underworld. Hank, Shelia, Bobbi and Terri tried to join them but vanished in a blaze of light. Dungeonmaster and Venger gave the kids a little time...before they perished. The Evil No name in its rage blocked the cave entrance and destroyed the portal before moving on. With the help of Presto magic and Eric shield the kids dug themselves out. There was no trace of the portal, Dungeonmaster, Venger or their friends. Diane now took charge.  
First decision... there was now no point in going home...how could they ever explain the loss of their friends to their families? They would not understand. They deceided they would stay in the Realm.  
Presto and Varla would marry...they raised a family of good magicians.  
Diane and Kosar would marry...they settled in a town which had a legend that they would be led by a female and male consort who was not like the townsfolk. They became the towns Queen and Consort prince and ruled long and well with a large family.  
Eric took Uni on a redeemed Nightmare horse and placed Uni within the Valley of the Unicorns; Uni grew to become the consort of Silvermane and their descendants protected the Realms Unicorns.  
Eric had the most difficult time...where could he fit in? He couldn't go back to his almost wife Queen Zinn. And his only friend in the realm Lorne was living his own life. With no place else to go, he went to Karena's Castle. First he did his duty and explained what had happened to Dungeonmaster and Venger. Then he did the most difficult gamble of his life...he asked Karena to marry him at the legal age. Karena was taken aback..but she agreed...they actually had much in common. Both had thought that wealth or absolute magical power was the key to happiness {Both had found out wrong}; both had been Dungeonmmasters for a day...and most importantly...both had been terribly alone for nearly all their lives...she in the cave...and he among his friends. Both Karena Dungeonmaster and Eric the chaeliver became...with their descendants..the Protectors of the Realm.  
It was a sad irony...that these rements of the kids..would never find out about their friends.  
Shelia tried to run. Before she could become invisible...light engulfed her. She screamed and thought that this was the end. To her suprize she woke up on what seemed to be a operating table. Her cloak, dress and boots were not on her..although she was still wearing her undergarments. She smelled antiseptic which almost always made her feel sick. She was strapped down. Before she could ask what was happening, a tube was placed in her arm. She was frightened and became groggy..still hearing comments...Earth girl not of the planet she came off. Muscle tone beautifully developed..no diseases or fractures...red hair genetic inheritance... no blood disorders...bladder empty...heart and brain activity normal...consistant with that of a average normal earth girl of about 15 years of age. Now Let the operations begin.  
She had wanted to scream...to cry out..she struggled briefly and then relaxed. Her body was then washed. Her fingers were operated on as was her feet. Web implants were placed on both appengces. An air mask with a feeding tube and a gas tube had been fitted over her mouth and nose. When she awoke..she found herself with Hank, Bobbi and Terri. She was still wearing her underwear; everyone else was like her also dressed in undergarments although they were not wearing any footware; likewise their hands and feet were permently webbed.  
The other three had also gone similar operations; typical was Bobbis story: He had been with Terri; suddendly without warning, a beam of light surrounded them both. They didnt even have time to scream each others names at one another. The next thing Bobbi knew he was strapped down to a operating table. He smelled antiseptic which always made him feel quesy. He glimpsed Terri also nearby and also strapped down. He could feel wires attached to his head and one over his heart. He wanted to escape to fight the restraints and rescue Terri but a tube was inserted into his arm and he became drowsy. He felt being washed all over his body and blushed. He realized he was the patient in some kind of operation..but what could it be? Was he and Terri going to used as guinea pigs in some bizarre experiements? Were they going to be used in....gender changing? Bobbi gulped. He was fine at being born a male....it was nearly too shocking to even imangine how he could be changed. If worse came to worse..than that...he made a silent prayer that he would have the mortal strengh to resist torture..and not degrade himself by begging for mercy. After all, he and his sister were descendants of Kings, Queens and warriors. After a while, he began to awake up. He was no longer strapped to a table, but his hands and feet felt different. To his relief he found he was still the same gender he'd been born with.  
The android came into the room. It spoke kindly to them.  
Android: Hello..I am diving android #1001. It is my sad duty to say thy homeworld Earth no longer exists.  
HanK: What happened..?  
Shelia and Terri were in shock. Bobbi was in anger.  
Bobbi: Did you creeps....destroy...our home?  
Android: No...I shall explain. This is an robot explorer ship from the Planet Atlantix. Its mission is to try to preserve certain species before...they become extinct. We came across a most unusal reading of energy...on the planet you were on. Two of thy group..an old man and a young man were destroyed...by this energy field...  
Shelia: Dungeonmaster...  
Hank: and Venger...dying in a good cause?  
Android: The others of your group five males and females and a unusual animial....headed for a cave...which the energy field caused to be sealed up...  
BobbI; Alas Poor Uni...after all weve been through...  
Android: The energy field also destroyed a small wormhole portal .....our ship used its own power to create a portal...the energy field followed us...we picked up this image of thy home world...please check the tape on the screen:  
The kids are shocked to see earth...a battleground between mankind and apes...then as the energy field covers earth...a blinding white light destroys both planet and the energy field and nothing is left but rubble.  
Android: The source of the destruction was a ancient but powerful nuclear doomsday bomb from the plant subsurface below. I shall leave you for thy condolences.  
Shelia gathered her friends in her arms. A cry of keening came from her heart. Then she gave forth a heart felt prayer:  
Shelia: L-d as we are the last of thy children...may we be worthy to be gathered into thy love.  
Hank/Terri: Amen.  
Bobbi; {Wraith} Id have gone out like Brian Boru....  
HanK: That settles it...no earth to go home to.  
Shelia: And we were never part of the Realm...  
Terri and Shelia weep slightly. Bobbi scows.  
Hank: What did you do to us?  
Android: As I said...our mission is to help preserve endangered species. You four are the last of the Earth inhabitants. Your face masks will enable you to breathe and eat underwater and the webbing implants will help you swim easier. The gas will convert the water into air for you to breathe. It shall also slow you metabolic rate so you will only age 1 month in a year. The reason for masks was twofold; 1} Our research shows thy species came from the sea and 2} Atlantiss is 100% aquatic ..so you would have needed to have adopted anyway. There is a choice of what to do to you. One school of thought is to leave you in the hands of our scientists who will use thee in a variety of tests....to see what makes you act as you do...  
BobbI; Any one experienting on either Shelia or Terri ...is going to get a black eye and a fat..lip...  
Hank: And the other choice..?  
Android: To live among the Atlantixs inhabitants...and preserve the earth species...in an aquarium...  
Shelia: Not much of a choice.. in a lab...or live like the Weeki Wachee Springs mermaids...and after nearly 2 years in the Realm..not only am I'm tired of being chased by monsters, demons, dragons, evil wizards..but Hank I want to be thy soulmate,  
Hank: I always did wonder what it would be like to live underwater  
Bobbi; No lab for Me!  
Terrii; Nor for me!  
Android; You have chosen wisely...logically your bodies would have lasted about one 1/2 years in a labrotory....we are coming to the aquarium now...I shall accompany and observe so that may adopt to thy new surroundings.....are thou ready for thy new home?  
Shelia: Terri do you know the fundementals of scuba diving from a platform?  
Terri: Of Course...I completed a course at the Y.  
Shelia: Okay let us all line up..hold hands. New life...here we come we are so ...reborn!  
With the android The four friends gently slid down a tilted slide into the aquariam which was now their new home and at the legal age married. Typical was Bobbi experience: He enjoyed floating in an aquariam of fish and coral although the water was strange silver/yellow mixture. His air mask automatically worked underwater; he began to instinctvely breathe in the strange gas/air mixture. Somehow he began to accept his fate...he saw movement and began to swim toward it. He found that with his hands and feet altered to become webbed and he could swim easier. Although she fell gently, it took a few minites for Terri to reorienent heself. Terri felt herself floating in the water of the aquarium. The gas mixture she breathed in had a calming effect on her. She began to feel right at home. She dove and swam and explored her new surroundings. To relax she stretched herself spread eagled and let the water become one with her body. She began to swim with the water and found that the fishes accepted her as another species. Her webbed hands and feet helped propel her along. One thing she was glad was the fact that the operations had still kept her as a female. She came upon Bobbi and swam beside him. So well did they swim together that they both nearly joined together from foot to shoulder; likewise Hank and Shelia swan together as one. Shelia felt the same as she always did when scuba diving...a sense of freedom..of being one with nature and the sea. Hank was adaptable and practical..with no earth existing..where else to live?  
The four made themselves at home in the aquariams cave. They also used the cave to attached their gas tubes to a hole in the floor to refil their gas canisters and their feeding tubes at night. The gas had the effect of retarding their aging to one month out of every twelve..it did not make them immortal but it did extend their life line for a long time. It also stopped their physical growth. Terri was glad at least they had not been put into a caveman exhiibit. Bobbi would have fitted in..but she would have stuck out with her modern pants and shirt. She could sew but skins was beyond her training. In order to keep themselves physically fit they began a dynasty of human aqua merman/mermaid performers. They became professional entertainers yet never became stale or degrading. To strengthen the gene line their descendants not only intermarried but also married Atlantixs who wished to become part of their popular act. They became to aqua performers what the Wallendias did to the Highwire walking profession. Among the exhibts outside the performers viewing window are Hanks suit, bow and boots, Shelias cloak, dress and boots, Bobbis helmet, club and bandiler and leggings, Terris shoes shirt and pants.

Shelias Wish  
A comic tale of a day in the Realm  
It was the first anniversary of Shelia and Hank wedding in the Realm  
Shelia went exploring. She found a wishing stone. The Finder was usually granted one wish.  
Tomorrow was her birthday....she needed something special...a mischevious twinkle came  
in her eye....  
The day came and went. Hank got up and stretched...he walked to the stream to wash.  
Shelia was awake and listening...when she heard his cry...she giggled and ran to where  
he was.  
Shelia: Hello...Hank..er Shelia...Nice Body isnt it?  
Hank was absolutely stunned. His mind was still his...but his body was Shelias!  
Likewise Shelia mind was in Hanks body.  
Hank: You...did...this...why?  
Shelia: One its my birthday....I wanted something different; two is Apri Fools day and three  
do you remember what you said to me the other day...I walk a mile in another persons  
footsteps to see how they live? Well I loaned...you ..my body...for the day...lastly I was  
curious how the other gender lives. Its not permenent ...its only until midnight.  
I must say...your...body...feels so...different.....speaking of which...if you experience  
cramps..thats only my womb cleansening itself...a curse of Eve  
us poor females have...to live with...since puberty. Since Im the male for today, I;ll  
take you back to camp...when were finished bathing  
HanK: Well just pray...we not attacked by dragons...wizards or monsters.  
Shelia: Oh love...lets just wash up.  
Both bathed and dressed. Shelia crouched in front of Hank.  
Shelia: Get on my back  
Hank got on piggybaack  
Shelia: [gasped} Jesus..I dont weight that much..do I?  
HanK: {Chuckles} Only 160 pounds..now be careful..you dont damage your body  
Shelia: Ha..ha..okay...thats one mark against my decesion.  
It wasnt very long ..only a mile or so...but it left Shelia Gasping it was more like 20 miles with a fieldpack.  
Shelia: Is that why...men work out with weights all the time?  
Hank: Of course..how else can we lift heavy...  
Shelia: Careful  
Hank: Things on our backs.. did you think I was going to say something rude..like  
jackasses?  
Shelia [Blushed] Well...yes..thats strike number two against my wish...  
Shelia took up the power bow...she tried to aim it at a tree ...she had the physical  
strength to pull the bowstring back... but only managed to shoot a short energy arrow.  
Shelia: [Yelped] Ouch...my wrist.  
HanK: I forgot to tell you...that even amateur archers were wrist protection on their  
left wrists....and you have to concentrate...to move the power arrow  
Shelia: Oh..kay..strike three...Bah  
Hank: As it is your...mine...birthday...did you bake something?  
Shelia: of course...I included a wish for a German chocolate cake..and honeywine to  
drink.heres a knife for cutting  
HanK: This quite...good...at least one part of your wish wasnt wasted...  
Shelia: We dont have any means to preserve it...so...it will have to last all day...  
Both ate the cake...Hank was in a cheerful mood..and Shelias temper was getting  
hot..at herself....Why did you make such a stupid wish? How Much longer is this  
meserible day going to last?  
As it was now a hot afternoon...Shelia and Hank deceided to take a siesta.  
Afterward Shelia saw it was time to butcher the deer carcess...she had helped do this..  
many times...Hank sat by.  
Shelia raised the knife and the knife was stuck.in the meat.Shelia grew red faced..  
Hank slowly went over...and carefully removed the skinning knife  
Shelia: Dont say it...experience counts over strength  
HanK: You said it...not I  
Shelia: I...need a walk...to cool..down.  
Shelia went to brook...and lay down...day nearly gone..and nothing but disaster.  
That evening...they ate the last of the cake...after building up the fire....Hank undressed and  
lay down....Shelia also undressed. Yet she found she was impotent...Shelia was now throughly humiliated.  
Hank tried to comfort her. "Hey...your just trying too hard...practice and experience counts.  
Shelia: [Groans} Hank...the next time...I get a idea like this...give me a reminder of this day to get it out of  
my head.  
They both fell asleep. The next morning...Shelia slowly awoke...she looked at her body.  
She was overjoyed...she had her own body back...she got up and danced a jig.  
Shelia: Hank...Im me again...and your you....oh...joy...joy  
Never again would Shelia make such a foolish wish.

The Tomb  
Shelia the Thief was...deceased  
her ashs along with her burning heart floated in the sea.  
Tiamat flew above. She recognized that smell...one of vengers enemies  
had perished at the stake....she was always on the lookout for magic...  
she sensed the heart and picked it up....she knews whose heart this had been...she could feel the hate of venger coming from it...she opened a  
scale and placed the heart there...and smiled...anything that hurt Venger  
was welcome to her.. That night she slept on her treasure pile...and saw  
a very pale Shelia coming toward her.  
Shelia: Beware...those has my broken and hate filled heart.  
Tiamatt was very intelligent...if the last of Dungeonmaster pupils was gone...then Venger must have their weopons...yet why didn't he attack me? It could only be that he wants to make sure of my death....which means...Tiamatt realized she needed one ally against Venger....there was only one person left who could help. Tiamatt flew faster than the wind to Karena who was picking magic herbs.  
Karena: Hale o terrible queen of dragons how may I be of service?  
Tiamatt: Come forward and behold thy friends heart The Thief  
Kareana went forward...and dropped back in shock.  
Tiamatt: I suspect Venger is going to capture dragonbane..with that and the totems I will follow thy friend to the underworld...followed by you...now is there anything Vengers hates and fears more in the realm..besides me?  
Karena: His tomb of goodness...hes terrified he'll be changed by it  
Tiamatt: Get on my back and direct me to it  
Tiamatt and Karena flew to the site. Karena picked up and restored a broken key....my magic cant uncover the tomb from the landslde  
Tiamatt: But my magic can and did  
Karena put the key in the lock...she fanished a reope and lopped it to the lid which she then gave to Tiamatt  
Karena: Use the rope to open the top only when Venger is directly over it.  
Don't get any magic on yourself...else you will change..  
Tiamatt: Don't you want me to die..or worse change?  
Karena: No..I swore an oath to my father that I would never kill or change you  
Tiamatt: That was Dungeonmaster! Venger was almost in Tardos Keep...the dragonbane would be his...  
No...it cant be....Now that He directed Nightmare to the one place in the Realm he feared....he saw his sister  
Venger: Good I will destroy both you and the tomb  
Karena: Not this easly dear brother  
They fight....when venger is over his tomb it sprig open  
He is engulfed in his goodness...screams...and changes to a young man  
Venger: Sister..whats happened...all I remember is a monstrous evil...  
Karena: You been under a spell for a long time...father is gone fighting evil ...his instructions..were you to complete your apprentischip....by  
changing 1,000 years of wrong doing...as a sign of confidence..here is the amulant  
Venger; I'll start now....[Vanishes]  
Tiamatt: You did not tell him of his...former life...?  
Karena: No...those were fathers instructions....when he comes back he shall be the next dungeonmaster..hands totems to Tiamatt  
Shelia ghost appears and put out her hands  
her heart appears in them...and she claps it to her chest  
She does a perfect curtsey to Timatt and karena  
Shelia: I thank you both..for the rest...I now have...I must join the others among the stars  
Tiamatt; Good Riddence...that thing was feeling too good for me! fliesaway  
Karena mounts a reformed Nightmare: Old Friend when Venger returns  
I shall join you...up there..home faithful mount

 

Shelias Last journey  
Shelia lay strapped on the operating table.  
She could her the voices talking about her.  
Voice: This physical speciemen is deeded not acceptable. Terminate its life force.  
Shelia tried to scream in protest...but the drugs in her arm prevented her.  
A mask was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried not to breathe it in but couldnt  
prevent the gas from going into her lungs. Her heart pounded trying to stay alive.  
She felt herself being lowered into the water tank. She watched as a mechanical arm  
unhooked the hose from the mask. Water rushed into her lungs. She gagged, screamed  
slighlty, convulsioned..and her heart stopped.  
She saw herself rising above her own body which was now being taken up and preserved  
as a human specienem. She felt herself rising above the building into the stars. Suddendly  
she saw a boat come toward her. She knew what it ment. There were several shouded  
figures. She stepped aboard. One gave her a white shourd and a white female mask to  
wear. She put them on. Tears fell from her eyes.  
Figure: Why do thou weep?  
Shelia: I have only one regret...that I did not make love to my soulmate Hank the ranger..  
Figure: Shelia..dont you recognize my voice?  
Shelia: Oh..L-D...its Hank...can I stay with you forever?  
Hank: Yes...that is why..we came for you...  
Figure: Aw...sis...dont you recognize our voices..?  
Shelia: Bobby...Terri...Im so glad to see you {Huggs them all]  
Bobby was the first to stir up. He stretched himself. Beside him Terri also got up.  
Terri: Its time now isnt it?  
Bobby: Yes..Hank and Shelia will be up and about...  
He embraced and kissed his soulmate.  
Bobby; Terri weather you be in rags or robes...you have my heart...  
Terri: Bobby..you always say that...Look our ride are waitig for us to go  
Bobbi and Terri go together on the small pony. Hank and Shelia got on the horse. The skeleton mounts trotted off  
Terri: {Giggled}Its good I learned to ride astride...I never could manage sidesaddle...  
Like the winds the mounts flew....and were there in no time.  
All four clasped hands and joined the circle...all laughted and danced...throughout  
the night...at the sound of the rooster..the dance broke up.  
The children got back on their mounts and arrived before dawn broke.  
Hank and Shelia disappeared into their grave..and Bobby carried Terri into their  
small grave.  
Bobby: I was the Barbarian..but just for the record Terri McNeil...my formal name  
was Robert Ui Brian. Have you ever regretted coming back to the Realm?  
Terri: No...where you go...I go...have you ever wondered why females are on the  
left of males?  
Bobby: I hadnt thought about it...why?  
Terri: It goes back to Adam and Eve...when Eve was made out of Adam side...a female  
heart points more to her right...were she came out of Adam {Giggles]  
Bobby: Uni safe with the other Unicorns... I wonder how the others made out ..in our world...?  
Terri: Presto apprenticed himself to a magic act; Erics grooming himself to become  
his fathers succesor; Dinah...probably a Olympc gym instructor....yet we choose to  
come back....  
BobbY; The realm is more real for us than our other world....you know when the  
dragon fire struck us....my last thought was that seperation from you...forever...  
was the worst pain...I could ever have felt....  
Terri: Barbarian...soulmate..rest....till we dance and laugh...at nght....  
BobbI: There is one advantage...to our ...present state...  
Terri: Which is?  
Bobby: No worrying about...food or drink... 

The Exchange  
Strange Things happen in the realm  
' After their marraige Shelia, hank and faithful Uni were wondering the the forest.  
Shelia: Look at the lovely flowers...[Yawn] Im getting so sleepy.  
HanK: It is getting dark and we need a rest...  
All three make themselves comfortable and sleep.  
Shelia woke at dawn. She yawned stretched...and stared at shock.  
Shelia: Hank...get up quick...  
HanK: What is it ...orcs...Dragons...?  
Shelia: Nooo...Loook  
Both Shelia and Hank lower bodies had changed to centaur bodies.  
It was with difficulty...both got off the ground.  
HanK: You know...if were like this forever....  
Shelia: Well at least...we..can outrun some of our enemies...of course we'll have to stay  
away from other horses and Unicorns..because of obivious reasons....well I always  
did think of you as a blond stallion...  
HanK: And you were just my little red haired mare....  
Several months later...Shelia gave birth to a female centaur...  
Because the child had a white star birthmark, Shelia named it Stella.  
Stella and Uni became very good friends.  
Shelia: We've got to find a place to stay...the last thing for our daugther is to have her  
captured and placed as zoo freak...  
HanK: There only one place ....where she could be safe...Valley of the Unicorns  
All four went there. It was late....and they deceided to rest.  
Shelia woke up at dawn. She was very thirsty ...and went to the water to drink  
Shelia: Oh...Hank...Stella...uni...wake up quick.  
HanK: What is it...whats Oh...Lord  
Shelia: Yes hank we/ve changed again....that magical flower pollen in our bodies must have reacted again to the esquine prescence and now we are Unicorns....all three of us....you  
know...this means....  
HanK: That we can never leave this place ever....  
Shelia: At least our child...can grow up among her own kind....  
Uni was suprized:...."Hank"...Shelia...Stella like me?  
Shelia: Yes Uni....were like you now.  
Uni was pleased...now she and stella could gallop together ...like the  
mares that they were....  
Shelia: Do you like me better as human or animal?  
HanK: No matter what form ...you will always be my soulmate  
Shelia: {Sighs} Wisely spoken...time to eat grass and drink water  
Uni was able to preswade the other Unicorns of Shelia and hank..however they stood out..Hanks mane was blond and Shelas was red. Likewise although they had the horms of unicorns...they couldnt use their horns to teleport..nor could they neigh...although they could speak to Uni because the only part of them still human was their minds  
Shelia, hank and Stella at last found a place to call home

Reborn  
Bobby and Terri were surrounded by Orcs.  
He was prepared to charge them when they was struck by a magic beam.  
Venger: Thief...show thyself...or thy brother will experience thousands of centuries of pain  
and agony....  
Bobby: Sis...dont do it...it doessnt matter about my fate...  
Shelia appeared. A beam enclosed her as well. The club and the cloak detached themselves.  
Shelia: Please...dont ...subject Bobby to pain...and agony...  
Venger: You have my word...nothing like that will happen...to him..or to you...I have  
something much different for all three of you.  
There was a flash...and Shelia Bobby and Terri were each tied to anchors..facing each other.  
Venger: It would be...Cruel...for...Me to..seperate two such loving siblings...so you all  
shall end up on the bottom of the seabed. Orcs prepare to throw them off the cliff face.  
Full Fatham Five the three of you shall lie...your bones will become coral...forever  
Shelia: I'm...sorry....I...failed...to protect...you....  
Bobby: Sis...dont weep...well all be together....  
Terri: Barbarian...I...LOVE...You  
The anchors go off the cliff. They sank to the bottom.  
Bobby thoughts were anger and rage at Venger for what happened to Shelia and Terri; Shelia  
thoughts was shame that she couldnt save Bobby or Terri  
For a few minuites...she instintively held her breath...she saw something swim toward  
them.. at least this is the end for us all. She was shocked to feel something over her  
mouth and nose...she could breathe again. Her limbs were being released..Bobbys limp  
body was being held by Terri who was also swimming beside her .Their rescurers were  
mermaids. They swam....to a distant glass doomed underwater city.  
Shelia and Terri were taken to the ruler a Queen. Bobby was unconscious but taken  
away.  
Queen: Welcome to the Mermaid City. You two are the last survivors of Dungeonmasters  
Pupils? He was a good friend and a understanding ally...  
Shelia: Please...my brother..Bobby ....  
Terri: Why cant we see him?  
Queen: Im sorry....but our rule is that no male can ever live...among us...it would have been better if he would have been left behind...except he was only brought along...as you..gave him the gift of breathing. It was a mistake...his existance...must be terminated...you may mourn and bury him...  
Teeri: [Shreicked]Please...no...He's...my soulmate  
Shelia: I cannot live without him...  
Queen: Our rule may seem cruel...but there is a reason...centuries ago...we were an  
adavnced civilization with males and females....until the males foolishly tried to  
destroy themselves with adavnced weopons...the males were either killed or sterile.  
Only the females survived...and even then we were so genetically changed...we can  
only live ...under the water. Yet you both care for him...there is only one way he can  
live...it is the change....  
Shelia: As his relative...I agree...  
Shelia and Terri looked down at the operating room. Bobby was unconscious but breathing  
normally. The first transplants were on his chest...the second at his waist. Terri went white  
on the first cuts...and nearly heaved at the second part.  
Terri: There was no other way to save him?  
Shelia: None...remember...no matter what he looks like...he will always care about us.  
A nurse came in and each of them a pill...  
Nurse: This is to block any mention of your relations former gender..any reminder could  
cause mental problums.  
Both took the pills.  
Nurse: The operation was successful. The patient is in a water restorative tank...for about a day and a half. If you wish you can clasp the hands...stimuli such as touch...gives the recovering patient  
better hope of recovery.  
Shelia/Terri: Please send us to him  
Nurse: Sit on this platform and it will lower you down.  
Both girls entered the tank. Shelia was suprized at how warm it was...she felt recleaned. They  
swam over to Bobby. Each took his hand. Don't worry you are not alone.  
Later Bobbi awoke in a hospital bed.  
Bobbi; Sister...Terri..the two persons I care most about...what happened?  
Shelia: You almost...died...but an operation saved your life...the doctors say ...you can come home  
now. Terri will get...your..cloathing.  
Terri and Shelia helped Bobbi into her new dress and undercloathing  
Bobbi: I'm so glad to being a little sister to you Shelia...Terri your my best friend..  
Shelia: Well older sisters must look out for their younger sisters..  
Bobby: True....Oh...L-d...my bladder...empty  
Shelia took Bobbi to the Bathroom..Bobbi came out with her face flushed.  
Bobbi: I...needed,,,help...like a baby...  
Shelia: Bobbi..dont worry..after all you had a operation...it takes time to readjust to normal  
functions...when we get to our new apartment....we'll all live together...we now have jobs...  
Terri and I...will be volunteer mermaids at the local aquarium...and you dear sister will be  
batgirl on the local softball team  
Bobbi: Really Wow...with my muscles..I'll work my way up to pitch batter in no time..  
Terri: That you will...I have no doubt.

Hawolleen D & D  
Venger has been redeemed...the Kids return home  
Eric: Nice going fearless leader...We're finally out of that crazy Realm...and end up here in  
spook country. This isn't even the amusement park.  
Diane: Ah...dry..up...Eric..at least were back on earth...it wasn't anyone fault that portal was shape- shifting at the end...  
Presto: Yeah...we could have ended up in Viking times  
Eric: Oh sure...shortstuff would have fit right in?  
Bobby: Hey...remember I'm the barbarian..  
Hank; Look theres a castle...we've got to get out of this rain...  
A figure...looked at them from..a window...they were all prey...but he was looking for that special one...he could call his own. The leader? No..too heroic...The Knight? No...Too blueblood for his taste? The Barbarian? Too hotheaded? The magican? Too bumbling. The acrobat? Too much of a fighter. The last one...so young and innocent...she would be the perfect accomplice without knowing it.  
The door opened...they all went it. Shelia sneezed.  
Shelia: How I hate dust!  
Hank used a tinder and flint to strike a match. Six candelsticks were on the table. He lit each one. HanK: Take each one and find a bedroom. If in trouble..cry out.  
Shelia came to the bedroom..she was suprized because there was dust everywhere..except the bed...which had clean sheets. She lay down..and wished she been able to bring her cloak along it at least was warm..to sleep in a real bed...she fell into slumber. About midnight she awoke, she coulndt see anything...but she could sense something evil. A hand reached out over her mouth preventing her from screaming. The other hand trapped her hands. Then there was the voice. Voice: So young and Innocent...just a little scratch..  
Then she felt the pain in her neck.  
Bobby was fitfully sleeping. Too soft. To his relief he saw his sister come in and bend over him. He couldnd understand her words: Please forgive me  
Dinae was dreaming..she was on the Olympic Team..she was on the champanion high jump...and yet she could have sworn she heard "Sorry"  
Presto was trying to dry his robes out...how he wanted his hat back..the last thing he heard was "Not your fault"  
Eric was lying on the floor. That stupid portal had let them come back..still in their D & D outfits. At least he was used to sleeping on the ground..."I'm to blame  
Hank was resting. He wondered...if they were in a foreign country...how to get home..."Soulmate" The figure picked up the unconscious Hank and went to the library...and placed him in a special coffin..he turned to the trembling girl.  
Figure: You did well...by tomorrow night...the process will be complete you and your friends will be my slave servants..no one can stop us...  
Then he turned and lay down in his own coffin...Shelia was about to climb into her coffin...when she heard a rooster...she remembered what she had done...she could do only one thing to right that which she had done...she opened the drapes and sunlight flooded the coffins...seven evil shapes screeched and fell down below...while seven corpses turned to bone..  
. In the Underworld there was a court case...Shelia O'Brian was the defendant. Judge Abel presiding. Judge: You are accused of causing the death of your five friends. How do you pled??  
Shelia: Guilty...send me to my punishment  
Judge: You are pleading guilty and wished to be punished? Is there no one to pled for you??  
hank: I pled for her  
Diane: So do I.  
Shelia: Please...don't..pled...just.take me away....  
HanK: Your Honor..she did do away with us...but it was because she had no choice...  
Eric: She had no choice? Who turned us into Vampire slaves??  
Diane: Hanks right...she was bitten and forced to act as she did...later when she realized what would have happened...if we were let out into the world....  
HanK: She had to stop us the only way she could...  
Eric: There was no other way...? ?  
Presto: If we were enslaved...we wouldn't have been really alive anyway...  
Diane: Yeah...I wonder old drac..wouldn't he have choked on your blue blood Eric?  
Eric: Ha ha miss Comedian  
Judge: Two of your friends pled for you. Do you wish to change your plea??  
Shelia: No....I...must be punished  
Judge: You did act the only way...you..could..however a person with even a little bit of a sinful stain must be cleasned...I sentence you to spend a year in Purgatory.  
Shelia: I accept...my punishment  
hank: I'll be waiting for you...  
Bobby: So will I Sis....  
Shelia sat down in the fire of Purgatory...  
Sis wake Up?  
Bobby??  
Come on....you fell asleep...remember Vengers redeemed...we have to leave our totems behind.. Dungeonmaster taking Uni back to the valley of the unicorms  
Shelia undid her cloak and laid it down ,,she stepped into the portal  
What joy..after all the time in the Realm  
Venger has been redeemed...the Kids return home  
Eric: Nice going fearless leader...We're finally out of that crazy Realm...and end up here in  
spook country. This isn't even the amusement park.  
Diane: Ah...dry..up...Eric..at least were back on earth...it wasn't anyone fault that portal was  
shifting at the end...  
Presto: Yeah...we could have ended up in Viking times  
Eric: Oh sure...shortstuff would have fit right in  
Bobby: Hey...remember I'm the barbarian.....  
The End?

The epilogue  
Venger came into the dungeon.  
Hank and Bobby were chained to the wall.  
Bobby: Your going to wish youd done away with me...cause I'll attack you.  
Venger: Brave words...Humph. Nothing to say ranger? I can feel your hatred for me in your  
eyes and heart. Ordinary instruments of pain will not work on you two..instead.  
Shelia appeared tied to a stake.  
Bobby: Sis...Nooooo  
Hank nearly cut through his wrist cuffs.  
Venger: The weakness of you both are your feelings for the Thief....both of you love and  
will die to save her....behold the two prong torture.  
Ice enclosed the freigthened girl  
Venger: Outside Ice slowly freezing her...inside a little worm of fire...slowly burning her.  
Her pain and agony...shall be...your agony...plesent viewing Hahahaha. [leaves]  
Pain fear and terror were in Shelias eyes....yet when she saw hank and Bobby tears  
flowed from her when she relaized how Venger was using her to hurt the two persons  
she most loved in the world. It was mutal agony for all three...finally Shelia eyes glazed  
Bobby: Screamed NOO Shelia...  
Venger appeared.  
Venger: The Thief ...is gone....now for you...two...I destroyed your hearts...now your bodies.  
He clicked his fingers...Hank and Bobby are chained to rocks.  
Venger: The tide will come in very slowly....you will see your doom  
HanK: Bobby...it was my fault...Shelia....was captured.  
Bobby: No...I...failed...her...I failed  
The tide came in...the last thing they heard was vengers mocking laugther...  
Their bodies...jerked...twisted...went limp.  
Their lifeforces hovered near their corpus....when they saw a golden light appear.  
It was Shelias lifeforce...and she was smiling. She held out her hands...Bobby to one side  
and Hank to the other.  
Shelia: Bobby...hank...it is time we went up among the stars...as for Venger...I am allowed  
to say he is already...doomed...by...his own greed and lust for power  
.  


Part 1 The fairy Woman of the Realm  
Shelia and Terri took their afternoon bath..  
Then they redressed and lay down to stretch out the ground..  
Shelia giggled..  
Terri: Whats so funny?.  
Shelia: Two girls bathing by a pond. All we need was a couple of satyrs trying  
to catch us.....  
Terri: Oh..a scene from ancient times...how far do youd think we run?.  
Shelia: Just long enough for them to catch us....  
Voice: Quite right..sisters....  
Terri: Who said that?.  
Shelia hand went for her knife...  
Voice: I did...you can put the knife away....  
The two girls beheld...a very beautiful woman...her eyes sparkled like stars..her tresses were  
golden.......  
Shelia: May...we know...what...you are called?.  
Woman: Nymph of the pond...Fairy of the forest....mistress of the sea...I can change my  
appearence...for whatever inhabitation...I happen to be in....  
Terri: Are...you....immortal?.  
Woman: Not exactly....but I do regenerate....I've married and loved....I lknow Im speaking to  
The Thief...and her brothers soulmate....may i sit by you?.  
Shelia: We're sorry..we dont have any tea or cakes..to partake while we talk...  
Fairy: Why didnt you say so child? [Poof] cakes and a tea set appeared. May i know thy  
names?.  
Shelia: Shelia Ni Brian.  
Terri: Terri of the clan McNeill.  
Fairy: Wonderful...two irish lasses...I always found the Irish so....conversational...tell the  
truth...if Id been born...a human...I'd pick the irish...  
Terri: Beg pardon...but mcneills. are Scots....  
Fairy: Aye Lass...now they are...yet they came from dear old ireland...Niall of the Nine Hostages...who to claim land...cut off his left hand...to do...it....  
Terri: Now I remember that...name....but its just a legend...isnt it?.  
Fairy: What..do you think lass? And you Shelia...surely your descended from Kings as  
well....Brian Boru.....  
Shelia: I know...the man..who was and who wasnt....High King.  
fairy: Actually the reason...I've come to talk business...you see in all my lifetimes....  
I never really experienced childhood...I've offen wondered...what it felt like....you  
Shelia....within a year...your to be married...are you not?.  
Shelia: Well...yes..but...  
Fairy woman: I'll be there....as for your Terri...would you let me inhabit  
your body...for tomorrow? I promise not to seduce either Bobby or Hank...but I want  
to experience..what a ordinarry mortals life is like....  
Shelia: i dont want to be rude...but..couldnt you change yourself into an orphan and  
try...to..live...?.  
Fairy: I did try that once...and it worked for a bit...but somehow Im exposed as a Fairy  
and I get hounded for wishes or curses...whatever....  
Terri: Im Eleven...going on Twelve..so..if you really want to experience a typivcal day...  
you may posses me for a day and a night....  
The fairy placed her hands on Terri..and kissed her...and vanished. .  
Shelia: Terri ..are you okay?.  
Terri: Yes...its just like putting on a coat....  
Shelia: High noon...lets get back..  
The next morning Terri got up and stretched. She kissed Bobby on the cheek. .  
Shelia was standing by the cooking pot with a broom.  
Shelia: Tuesday...I cook and you clean house..  
Terri: Never forget....  
Sshe then cherrfully began sweeping the floor...and washing the blanket beds in water..  
Shelia served breakfast of oats...and boiled water..  
Hank and Bobby went out to check traps and hunt game..  
Terri took the axe and began cutting firewood. At high noon being hot Shelia and Terri  
took a siesta. Late that afternoon Bobby and Hank returend with a dressed deer. As Bobby  
caught the animial, he shared it by taking the roasted heart in his teeth and having everyone  
take a bite out of it until it was gone... then everyone told stories..some true some false..  
at dusk everyone formed a circle and danced and laughed..soon afterward everyone went  
to bed. Terri kissed Bobby. Goodnight barbarian. she said as she rolled up in her own blanket.  
The next morning after Bobby and Hank left. Terri sat outside with Shelia..  
Suddendly..she quivered a little and the fairy woman appeared....  
Fairy: What an experience...funny it reminded me of times of Long ago on earth..the viking  
age..and yet fairly recent times as well....  
Shelia: of course..you realize...different experiences...can happen to people of the same age  
do you still want to know what a typical young persons expeience?.  
Fairy: Well yes....  
Shelia: Go to earth..see how children react to one another...then form yourself into a  
young girl about 11-13 years old...giive an official looking letter to the principal...that  
you are an exhange student..who was selected to learn about other children and their  
customs...and that in so and so classroom...there is going to be a contest to see which  
student...can board you for the month. Try to get in a month before summer  
vacation..evryomne too worried about their summer plans about one short term  
exchange student..  
Fairy: Thats positevly brilliant....see you next tea time in about a month..{Vanishes}.  
The next month Shelia and Terri were beginning their ritual bath...when their friend  
the fairy woman appeared. She embraced them both..  
Terri: I take it the trip was succesful?.  
Fairy: it was..it was ...I boarded in four different homes...the most interesting were  
middleclass and lower midddleclass....as for being in the ultra rich...It was boring...I had  
more excitement...the time I was a nymph running from satyrs.{Chuckles}. Would you like  
to dance with me underwater? .  
Shelia: its not were disinterested...but...  
Fiary: Of course...I forgot...[She kissed them].  
All three preformed an underwater ballet..  
Fiary: I know...you have your own...lives....and I dont know when we can meet again...  
terri: Lady...I take it...you would wish some immortal compaions like yourself as friends?.  
fiary: yes...it is lonesome being alone....  
terri: How about this....?.  
Fiary: You are such a dear.....lets start....  
First the Fiary woman murmered a spell that enclosed Shelia and Terri. Then she took some  
hair blood and bits and pieces from each girl from each and dropped them into seperate vats.  
Then the clones came alive. Shelias clone was an exact twin; Terris clone was slightly altered so she was the same age as Shelia. The fairy woman placed one hand on a girl and  
the other on is clone. There was a surge of light. Then each clone slowly opened their eyes.  
They greeted the fairy woman as a old friend..soon they were all laughing and dancing  
in the meadows..  
Shelia:it was sure good of you to give our friend the idea of clone copies of us....  
Terri Of course the only thing left out..is Bobby and hank. In fact they are to avoid  
those two .  
Part 2 The Reconing  
Shelia 17th Birthday was also her wedding day.  
Terri wove a beautiful flower garland for her hair and was the Maid of Honor.  
Bobby was the Best man.  
A suprize visitor was Shelia and Terris friend the fairy woman who came dressed  
as maid marian. She brought along a flask of wedding wine..  
Both girls were suprized to see their friend..  
Terri: Er..what happened to thy companions?.  
Fairy: They met and fell in love with two males. Terri with a satyr and Shelia with a centaur.  
I was never one to stand in the way of true love....so I bid them farewell....  
Shelia: [Sigh} I always did have a weekness for horseflesh...Hank..Bobby...here is an old friend of Terri and me...she comes with a wedding gift....  
All partook of the wine...in order to be effective it had to be drunk from the same  
cup by both bride and groom at the same time.  
Later that night...Shelia and Hank lay in their bed and Bobby and Terri lay in their separate beds  
sound asleep. The fairy woman...eyes began tearing...and she kissed each couple.  
Then she raised her hands and all vanished..  
They reappeard in an underground cavern. The fairy woman riased her hands and  
the cave flooded. Bubbles came up for a few minuites then stopped..  
Shelia was in a nightmare..first her wedding...then love making...then sleep..  
followed by the sensation...she was underwater and couldnt breathe...she  
awoke..  
Shelia: hank...please wake up...this isnt home...Terri ...Bobby...Oh L-d we...we-  
entheral beings...in the otherworld....How did we get here?.  
Fairy Woman: I can answear that....  
Shelia: But...why.....  
Bobby: What a dirty...trick....  
Fairy Woman: I cannot ask you to forgive me...but please understand...there was  
no choice....it was to save...you...from a worse doom.....  
HanK: A worse doom....???.  
Fairy woman: Please see the vision of the future....if I hadnt come along..  
They saw themselves a few years from now...Hank and Shelia and a red haired daugther  
and Terri and Bobby...had a golden haired son. All were happy and merry..until the  
wind...blew into...a storm....  
Shelia's face went into shock and fear; NO....No....It cant be.....  
Fairy Woman: Yes...child...it is the return of HIM.  
The vision continued....a beam of fire consumed all...except for Terri. She was enclsosed  
in a beam of light...that caused her to scream in indescrible agony....before she too vanished..  
Fairy woman: Now..do you understand...you helped free Venger of evil...his master will in  
the near future...take his revenge...on Dungeonmaster, Venger...and Karena..and then on  
the last of Dungeonmaster pupils in the Realm....  
Bobby; But why was Terri...singled out?.  
Fairy woman: Because she has the gift of seeing the future....HE...will want that gift  
for himself...to wreck his revenge ....on your friends who have returned to their lives..  
.... millions will die on your homeworld...if he ever got that power.  
Terri: So..that gift existed...only as long as I was alive...?.  
Fairy Woman: Yes child...your homeworld is safe.....  
Shelia: And Dungeonmaster...and his childrem...?.  
Fairy woman: They...will perish...to sacrafice themselves....for the Realm....HE will  
search for thee...but he will not find you among the living....it will trap him for his  
obbession to destroy you.....will consume him...until he is nothingless....  
HanK: And how long will that...take?.  
Fairy woman: A few centuries....and worlds will be free from his menace..although  
not from his pupils...of...evil...  
Bobby: And all that...will come about...because of what happened today?.  
Fairy Woman: Yes....I must go...and await...his coming...and afterwards I must  
repair damage which shall occur...when I am done ...I shall come back and vist you...  
Shelia: [Sigh] She was...right...to do what she did...does anyone realize what would have  
happened...if we'd stayed on our world...and HE came along...he wouldn't have been  
content with destroying us and Terri...our whole planet would have suffered.....  
BobbY: So...a no..win..no..win either way?.  
Terri: Yes Barbarian....  
Hank: At least we helped saved the realm and our world.  


Shelia's Twin  
ET=Evil Twin of Shelias Lifeforce  
Shelia lay chained in Vengers dungeon.  
Venger appeared.  
Venger: It was a long time to hunt down the last of Dungeonmaster pupils. I shall show you  
your future...behold!  
Shelia stared: A Copy of herself appeared with a smirk and sneer.  
Venger: I will allow you two...to get aquainted...with each other.[Laughs] {Disappears]  
ET Shelia: Yes dear sister...I was you...until Venger released me from your miserable body.  
Dont take my word for it...see...[She drives a fingernail into her palm. Shelia grinches with  
pain.].. But I can do more...than you could..."  
She changes form to a red she devil form of Shelia.  
ET Shelia: What do you think...in the fasion of Femme fatales? How tempting to lure  
stupid..foolish men to their doom...hahahaha....why not commit sin with me Sister?  
What a team we would make..I tempt them...and you steal from them...havent you  
always been the friendly kind? We'll be together...here I'll show you..us togeher in  
hell [Shelia and ET Shelia burn in fire]...I dont understand you...for over two years  
you slept near your ugh soulmate...yet you never made out with him...not even once.  
With me...you get your hearts desire...money...wealth..power...lust...no answear?  
Shelia:I....pity.....you.....  
ET Shelia: Pity? You weak human vessel....dare to...pity...me?  
Shelia: Pursuit...of wealth...power...nothing but illusions....to...be fulfilled as a woman..  
faith with a loving and caring soulmate and children....is the best females can hope for...  
ET Shelia slapped Shela hard arcross the face. {griminced}  
ET Shelia: Anything else to say...sister?  
Shelia: Only when they destroy my body...you shall perish as well...  
ET Shelia: You...Your...lying.  
Shelia: Am I...? Without you...Im already dying..feel my heart go..weaker  
ET Shelia puts hand over Shelias heart and checks her own heart  
ET Shelia: But....thats impossible...they both beat the same! Venger..assured...me...  
Shelia: That you would outlive me? Yes...you will...but not for very long. You were  
created to live...only long...enough...to torment...me...when I am...gone...so is your  
usefulness...  
ET Shelia: please...dont.go..please...I.... wish to live....please  
Shelia:..I shall wait for you sister...[dies]  
ET Shelia: Keens from her heart and clutches Shelia..a tear drops on Shelias heart  
When Venger...rushed to the dungeon...he found Shelia lying peacefully..with a smile  
on..her face. No sign ET Shelia  
Venger: Dead? Good riddence..to both of those nusiances...now .to the sea bottom go you carpus [Shelias body disappears]  
Shelias body sinks to the bottom of the sea between two coral reefs. Two lifeforces rise and  
come together...as one...Shelia transforms into a spiritual being and rises to the stars.

Shelia finds LOVE!  
Shelia swam and bathed in the pond-it was her 17th birthday.  
Shelia: With my love gone....its so lonely. What...I give...for lovemaking.  
Voice: May I be of help?  
Shelia: Who said that?  
Voice: I did.  
To the girls astonished eyes, a elf in Yeomans garb came into view. He wore an old  
fashioned sword and carried a bow and arrows.  
Voice: Lady...I am Link...elf hero and hunter.  
Shelia: But...Link....died years ago with Zelda...  
Voice: That was my uncle...I helped avenge his and Zeldas deaths...now I travel the  
Realm...righting wrongs  
Shelia: Can you help a damsel in distress? I had a lover...but he died trying to protect  
me...now Love is almost gone from my heart and lonelieness is killing me.... What I really  
want...besides a lover..are children...to help give my life meaning. I will..be glad to be a  
wife...concubine...even part of a harem...the one thing I cant forgive..is deception... So if  
your planning to decevie me...please be mercful...and take my life...  
Link; Lady...please...Im not married nor do I have any relationship....however if you  
wish me to be your husband...I shall undertake...it for as long..as you wish...and in  
return...if another damsel...wants to...join us...I shall bring her before you ...for  
approval...in the interests of Harmony.......  
Shelia was overjoyed...and led her husband to be..to the cave.  
Link was pleased...the cave was strong...and easly defended..there was fresh water.  
That night Shelia got her first look at his body.  
Shelia: He's...so..perfectly formed.  
That night they married..  
Link: I dont want to be a spoilsport..but in life terms...elves have a much longer life span  
than mere mortal humans...  
Shelia: So...thats my..fate...tonight...husband...fulfill me as a woman.  
LinK: I dont know if its your red hair...but I feel like Im on fire in love.  
Shelia: Legend saids that centuries ago..a branch of the family tree..was so..war like that  
a saint claimed...their ancestor married a fairy..woman...maybe thats where my hair and  
love fire come from..  
Link suddendly stopped and looked into Shelias eyes.  
Link: Its...its..barely possible..  
Shelia: What is love..?  
Link: There is a...fairy spark in thy soul...of the realm...  
Shelia: But how can that be...I dont do...magic...or live for centuries...I come from earth...wait a minuite..I remember...me and my friends helped rescue dungeonmaster...I could speak Fairy language...in the realm...as if I knew it....but..*  
LinK: So..a child of the Realm...has come back...  
Shelia: But my brother...he was so human...  
Link: Prehaps that spark was passed down in the distaff line...to wait..until it could  
emerge....when needed...  
Indeed Shelia would pass the rest of her days with Link...they were ancient by Human standards but  
normal by Elf lifelines  
*See D & D TV episode "In search of the Dungeonmaster"

An alternative ending to the above story:  
Shelia find a husband!  
Shelia and Terri underwent their weekly mutal bath and swim.  
Afterwards they redressed and lay down on the ground to rest.  
Shelia began to weep.  
Teri: Whats wrong?  
Shelia: Guilt..if I hadnt insisted on coming back to the Realm...Bobby and hank would still be  
alive...and we wouldnt be alone...  
Terri: It wasnt your fault that we were attacked by a red dragon...both our lovers knew the  
risks when they came back with us...  
Shelia: Yes...and now we are trapped here...we can never go back and explain what  
happened to them...it would be thought as a excuse as we killed them...and just as bad..my  
womb is empty..an old maid at 17  
Voice: Do yon Damsels in distress need my help?  
Shelia: Who said that?  
Voice: I did...ladies.  
Out steps a elf lad with an old fashioned sword and bow and arrows clad in forest green  
Link...hero to the distressed at thy service.  
Shelia: He's...beautiful... gorgeous...but Link died years ago with Zelda...  
Link: My uncle...I am his nephew and heir...  
Shelia: We are two...females...trying to survive...we had lovers but they died to save us...are  
you lookng for ...a wife?  
Link: As a matter of fact...I do find you ...attractive..  
Shelia: We can both cook and sew...all we ask in return is honesty... if you take me as a  
wife...I accept my fate... but be warned...deception is the one thing...that cannot be  
forgiven..our hearts have been broken...  
Link: Do you consent to be my wife....of your own free will?  
Shelia: Yes...  
Terri: I shall be thy companion  
LinK: I accept thy offer...gather up thy things and come with me...  
Shelia: Please follow us...its not much to gather up.  
Later in their new home:  
Link: Shelia..why are you so reluctant to turn around?  
Shelia: Brace thyself...we were captured by a evil king..who thought I had knowledge of  
treasure.. when I wouldnt help he...he thought I was lying...and {She exposes her back and  
slowly turns her back to link}  
Link: Those...whip scars....they will never completly heal...will they?  
Shelia: No...and whats worse...hank and Bobby risking all to save us..we were saved...  
we almost all escaped...but then we met a dragon and ...it cost our broken hearts...  
Link; I Know...elves are alleged to be amorous...I swear...if I fall in love again...or if  
another female falls in love with me...I shall bring her to thee..for thy consent  
and permission....  
In due time several months later Shelia gave birth to a baby girl  
Shelia: LInk Your ears and my hair...ohh I love thee child.. I christen thee ...Stella...child..  
Link: Why that name wife?  
Shelia: She has a birthmark like a star..stella means star.  
Terri saw Shellia was actually happy...motherhood and happiness went together.  
Some time later everyone was laughing at the dinner table. Suddendly Shelia stopped  
and her face went white with shock and fear. She went out the door..and came back  
shaking very badly.  
Link: Wife...whats wrong...is it a evil wizard or dragon?  
Shelia [Tears]: No...I must explain...I come from a old irish clan UiBrian of County Cork...I just  
heard our banshee Keen my..name...in Irish...by tonight...I shall have left this life...  
LinK: NO...No...I'll banish her...  
Shelia: No husband...I am doomed....when thy name is called...you can neither fight nor hide  
from it...I last heard called when my brother died....My last will...I leave the child to the caare of both thee Link and Terri..along with my cloak...and cloathing...place a shroud on...me ,..and  
one last thing...no matter what happens...do not follow me...into the death coach...  
Link and Terri thought Shelia was having illusions from her childbirth experience...so they  
humored her...yet...close to midnight...they were both stunned to see a black coach stop  
outside the door....Shelia silently rose...the door opened by itself...Shelia...put up a hand  
to warn Link and Terri not to follow her...they saw her step into the coach...which then  
vanished...

An alternative verison  
Shelia swam and bathed in the pond-it was her 17th birthday.  
Shelia: With my love gone....its so lonely. What...I give...for lovemaking.  
Voice: May I be of help?  
Shelia: Who said that?  
Voice: I did.  
To the girls astonished eyes, a young male elf in Yeomans garb came into view. He wore an old fashioned sword and carried a bow and arrows.  
Voice: Lady...I am Link...elf hero and hunter.  
Shelia: But...Link....died years ago with Zelda...  
Voice: That was my uncle...I helped avenge his and Zeldas deaths...now I travel the  
Realm...righting wrongs  
Shelia: Can you help a damsel in distress? I had a lover...but he died trying to protect  
me...now Love is almost gone from my heart and lonelieness is killing me.... What I really  
want...besides a lover..are children...to help give my life meaning. I will..be glad to be a  
wife...concubine...even part of a harem...the one thing I cant forgive..is deception... So if  
your planning to decevie me...please be mercful...and take my life...  
Link; Lady...please...Im not married nor do I have any relationship....however if you  
wish me to be your husband...I shall undertake...it for as long..as you wish...and in  
return...if another damsel...wants to...join us...I shall bring her before you ...for  
approval...in the interests of Harmony.......  
Shelia was overjoyed...  
Shelia: May I be thy wife?  
Link: If you allow me to carry you off...after we gather your things  
Shelia: Actually all my possesions are the cloathes on my back  
Link Picked the Girl up piggyback and carried her to his tree hut home  
That night they married..  
Shelia took off her cloak, dress and boots...she hesitated in regard to her underwar  
Link: Is something wrong Love?  
Shelia: I should have told...you...please have a look at my back...but be prepared...  
She slipped out of her underwaear and slowly turned her back  
Link: Those whip scars...what happened?  
Shelia: I was captured by an evil king...who thought I had knowledge of treasure...he tried to  
prersuade me to...talk....my brother his soulmate and my first love saved me...while we were  
fleeing...we were pursued by a red dragon....only I survived...now all I have left is survivors guilt  
memories of those I lost...and a desire to have children and feel love for just once in my life.  
That night Shelia got her first look at his body.  
Shelia: He's...so..perfectly formed. You remind me of the time my friends and II came across a odd group of a wizard, dwarfs, humans,,,,and a elf prince* {giggles] it was the only time Diane and I both almost fell in love with the same person...  
Link: You meet the fellowship of the Ring? I would have given my eyeteeth to have been with them......  
Shelia was stunned and amazed at the group they had encountered she giggled Its just as well we didn't go with them a Ring of Power just too temping even for a pure hearted persons....  
*https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1097401/1/Nine-and-Six.  
Shelia: Lets be truthful....my first love...hank the Ranger...when me and my friends dropped  
in the Realm...he was our leader..stirings of love in my heart...I was only 13..he was 17...later  
after two years we came back...and then went back here...I was still too young to legally  
marry him we agreed when I was 17 to marry if we still wanted to...but alas...he died to save  
me and I was still left a virgin...what about you Link..any affairs of the heart?  
Link: I came close a few times...unfortunately Kings do not allow princess to marry non  
princes..one time I almost made love to a beautiful rich woman..who in fact was a witch  
who existed by seducing males..so she could use their lifeforces to maitain her own  
existance..  
Shelia Reminds me of a poem..Sweet Lady of without Mercy...who seduced men for their  
souls...how did you defeat her?  
Link: I noticed the portrait of her ancestor was the same as hers even down to birthmarks  
and her ring...she tried to give me a love potion...I drew my sword and had her drink it  
first...she fell asleep...then I took off her ring and destroyed it...it was a crystal to supress  
her aging....she become old and crumbled into dust...I fled from her house..it burned to  
ash. Later her ghost thanked me...she had been as much a slave to the powers of that  
ring...which she had found centuries before..now she was free...of course she would have  
to go throu recarnation..to make up for all that she done...but she accepted her fate..my  
uncle Link..many women elf,fairy and human fell in love with him...but only one captured  
his heart...Zelda. I bet with that red hair..you have a short temper...  
Shelia: Y-er yes I do.  
Link: Zelda had a temper as well...{Link suddenly looks into Shelia eyes} Do you have a  
fairy woman ancestor?  
Shelia: Why...there is a ancient legend...that one of our family roots..were so warlike...that  
a saint declared...they must have had a fairy woman ancestor...how did you know?  
LInk: I can see a small spark of a fairy woman in thee lifeforce...  
Shelia: How can that be...I dont do magic...or live long...wait I rememeber when we all  
rescuded Dungeonmaster from Venger...I could speak the fairy tongue....but my brother  
was quite human....  
Link: Aparently its goes down the distaff side of the family...only waiting for it to come out  
It was morning. Shelia stirred in bed. In her arms was a sleeping Link.  
Shelia grinned...now she was a woman. Link opened his eyes.  
Link: Hello my little red haired mare...  
Shelia Got up slowly. Her body hurt.  
Shelia: Sore...my love...where can I releive my bladder?  
Link: Out the rear door...there is a forest.  
Shelia went and emptied her bladder. She came back in.  
Shelia: Well...Im had a lot of practice...living in the wild in the Realm.  
Link: So...how is your world different from the Realm?  
Shelia: Ah love...in the Realm...magic is the mover of many things...in mine...the mover was  
machines...example over there with machnes a diver can breathe underwater...here its  
mermaids and nymphs. Really funny how I can adopt more readily here...sometimes I just  
walk through the forest...to swim and bathe...feel Im a part of nature...and life...of course  
Im on the lookout for satyrs and centaurs...  
LInk: You have learned much to survive...here.  
Shelia: Im curious...do elfs take one or more wives?  
Link: It depends...if you...very rich...you may,,,afford anywhere from six...to twenty...  
Shelia: Why six and not seven?  
Link: Well even elf lovers have to..rest one day of the week...  
Shelia: Will...I get...pregnamt? Ive heard that offspring of Elf and human can come about...but  
it was only a make beleive tale...on earth I mean.  
Link: I understand....I not sure myself.....  
Shelia: Any princeses to save and dragons to slay?  
Link: No...Im afraid that with Venger turning good...evil is not as big as it once was...of course  
there is the exceipment of a hunt...knowing you just may not come back...  
Shelia lies in bed. "The stories..I remarked about...were written by a professor of ancient  
languages...he would have felt right at home in the Realm...one poem I remmeber is called  
The Hoard...it goes like this..an elfen treasure trove is lost...it is fouund by a dwarf who  
makes beautiful objects but goes old and blind before he is slain by a dragon who in turn  
guards the hoard until he is slain by a warrior-king..who thinks of nothing but the hoard until  
he is slain in old age by an enemy..the hoard is lost...and the theme is..greed...all who grasp  
it\are devored by the lust of greed until they are destroyed....  
Link: There are similar legends in the Realm...only they happen to be true..prehaps our  
worlds arnt so different after all. What is thy full name?  
Shelia: Shelia Ni Ui Brian...Shelia daughter of Brian...we even go back to Niall of the Nine  
hostages...according to legend..he was in a contest to claim land from a rvial chief...whosever  
touched the land...held it forever...they were racing in their wooden longships..when Niall  
cut off his left hand..and threw it so as to claim it...many clains claim him as a ancestor...  
Link: Im not suprized..when men will do to claim...power...wealth..magic...Niall would have  
been at home here...  
For about a year Shelia and Link had a happy home...there was a shadow as she had not  
been able to give birth. One Night...Shelia..started and went white in fear.  
Link: Whats wrong?  
Shelia: You must know: The O'Brians have a Banshee--a fairy woman...who calls out the  
names of family memebrs in old irish...before they pass on...from the world...I heard  
her...when my brother passed on..and it will happen to me too...when that happens the  
Death Coach will come...I must go...if you follow..  
Link: I...swear...I shall follow thee...  
Shelia: But...you..dont know the puishments I shall endure...  
LinK; Life without you...is torture...  
Shelia: hark....I hear it coming....  
The door opens...the coach is waiting...Shelia covers her face in a shroud..and begins to  
move. Link walks beside her...they get to the coach...Shelia goes inside...Link follows  
Shelia: Oh...such a stubborn...husband  
Link: Where else can a I find a wife like thee...let us go on the ultimate journey...  
Voice: Sis...whos the wise guy?  
Shelia: Bobby...oh Bobby..this is my husband Link...  
Bobby: Does that mean I an uncle...?  
Shelia: Sorry...no...but we tried...how is Terri?  
Bobby: She is waiting for us...Hank got reincarnated as a hero knight...

An alternative beginning:

Shelia finished bathing and redressed herself.  
ordinarilery she enjoyed bathing..it always refreshed her....yet it couldnt cure the fact of  
her lonelieness....her tears dropped into the water...and she put her head down and slightly  
weeped....  
Voice: What ails thee thou fair maid?  
Shelia almost turned herself invisible...yet she was curious to ask: Who said that?  
Voice: Myself...who else...?  
Out stepped a young male elf clad in brown and green. He had a sword, shield and a bow with  
quiver of arrows...he looked to be about her age..  
Shelia: My...lord...an elf...  
Voice: And who else would I be? Link...hero to lonely maids and adventures at thy service...  
Shelia: I..am..Shelia Ni O'Brian...aka The Thief...the last of Dungeonmaster pupils still in the Realm..but Link perished with Princess Zelda...years ago..  
Link: That was my uncle...I avenged their deaths...and try to carry on the tradition of helping those in diestress...poor human...you look like thee could use some venison and tea...would thou dine with me now? A little longer and the animails would be collecting the reward on thy corpus...  
Shelia: Why..yes of course....  
Link lead Shelia to his woodland home....the girl was nearly famished....  
Shelia: I am lonely...would thou have me as a wife?  
LinK: As an orphan..I lived pretty much by myself...however a helpmate would be useful..  
Shelia: I can sew and cook...and Im teachable to hunting ...if thou would teach me...I ask only one thing in return...thou are not married or engaged are thee? I wouldnt want to add to my sins of being a homewrecker...  
Link: No...significant other...or children...shall we vow one another as spouses?  
Shelia: Id thought thee would never ask...let me make a garland of flowers for my hair...  
Shelia allowed Link to undress her...her cloak, dress and boots came off first..lastly her  
undergarments. In return Shelia undressed Link. When she beheld him she almost fainted  
for love was flooded her heart.  
Shelia: Your body...is so beautiful....I feel like a schoolgirl having her first love...  
Both knelt and made vows to be spouses to one another.  
Then they both went into the bathing pool  
Shelia: Please look at my back...but be prepared...  
Link: Whip scars..?  
Shelia: It happened the second time I came back to the Realm...an evil outlaw captured me..he thought that since I was surnamed "Thief" I had stolen and hidden a lot of treasure. When I didnt satisty him with the truth...he tried to beat it out of me...Hank created the diversion; Bobby smashed the fortess down...trapping the outlaw in his magic treasure room forever and Terri used a healing net on me...but the scars can never be removed...we all then deceided to leave the Realm...until we meet a red dragon...I was the only one left alive. After what happened to the others...I couldnt go back to my homeworld...who would understand...the Realm..? So I lived like an animial in the woods...Hank was my first almost love...when we first came I was 13 and he was 15...it never developed...he was the leader always trying to get us home..and fighting evil...a burden he would never be completly free of..for .example...just once when he forgot and the Realm was nearly destroyed by the Nameless one...{she shivered}...only once did I nearly fall into love with another person...when Diane and I saw a elf prince....we were so giddy in lovesickness...the second time I came back...Hank and I agreed to wait until I was old enough to marry unless we changed our minds....today was my 17th birthday....old enough...so much for my affairs of the heart..and thyself Link?  
LInk: During my adventures...I've meet princess and fairy women...but none would have me...princess do not marry non noble heroes...and fairy women...are well unpredictable..only once did I nearly commit myself...a beautiful rich woman tried to seduce me..so she could steal my lifeforce to remain young...I releized an ancestor portrait was actaully hers...I had her drink a sleeping potion and destroyed her ring...she became dust...later her ghost thanked me for freeing her from enslavement to the ring...so you almost fell in love with a elf prince?  
Shelia: Yes..he was part of a group that included a wizard, a dwarf, men and...hobits  
LinK: You met the fellowship of the Ring? {Link explained their purpose to an astoinished Shelia}  
Shelia: Its just as well..we didnt go with them..a Ring of Power would have been too tempting even for a pure heart..person...are elfs so different from humans?  
Link: Well we age differently...and our ears... [Link places his hands over Shelias ears and murmured a spell. Shelia touched her changed ears]  
Shelia: Oh..thanks love..now my ears their like yours...now I'll give you a gift... [Shelia kissed Link and pulled him underwater...bubbles came up. ..then they both surfaced]  
Link: You..we..can breathe underwater...can all human girls do that?  
Shelia: [Laughs] No....only if your given that gift by a friendly mermaid...lets go home to bed..  
Both get into bed.  
Shelia: Do elves...take more than one wives?  
Link: Only if your very wealthy....some are quite modest...only six or so...  
Shelia: Why only six and not seven?  
Link: Even elf lovers have to rest one day....my Uncle Link..many elf, fairy, and human women loved him...but the only one who captured his heart was Zelda...she was renowned for her fierce love for Link...her short temper ...and her golden hair...  
Shelia: I love you...my temper can be short..only Im a red head...  
LinK: Prehaps we are reencarnations of Link and Zelda...[Looks into her eyes] say...when did you have a fairy ancestor?  
Shelia: How do you know? There is a legend that one of my ancestors was so warlike, a saint claimed a fairy woman must have been an ancestor...  
Link: There is a little trace of a fairy spark in thy soul...  
Shelia: Then...I really am home in the Realm after all....?  
Link: yes Love you are home

Shelia: Any princeses to save and dragons to slay?  
Link: No...Im afraid that with Venger turning good...evil is not as big as it once was...of course  
there is the exceipment of a hunt...knowing you just may not come back...  
Shelia lies in bed. "The stories..I remarked about...were written by a professor of ancient  
languages...he would have felt right at home in the Realm...one poem I remmeber is called  
The Hoard...it goes like this..an elfen treasure trove is lost...it is fouund by a dwarf who  
makes beautiful objects but goes old and blind before he is slain by a dragon who in turn  
guards the hoard until he is slain by a warrior-king..who thinks of nothing but the hoard until  
he is slain in old age by an enemy..the hoard is lost...and the theme is..greed...all who grasp  
it\are devored by the lust of greed until they are destroyed....  
Link: There are similar legends in the Realm...only they happen to be true..prehaps our  
worlds arnt so different after all. What is thy full name?  
Shelia: Shelia Ni Ui Brian...Shelia daughter of Brian...we even go back to Niall of the Nine  
hostages...according to legend..he was in a contest to claim land from a rvial chief...whosever  
touched the land...held it forever...they were racing in their wooden longships..when Niall  
cut off his left hand..and threw it so as to claim it...many clains claim him as a ancestor...  
Link: Im not suprized..when men will do to claim...power...wealth..magic...Niall would have  
been at home here...  
For about a year Shelia and Link had a happy home...in due time she gave birth to a girl.  
The Prospect of motherhood caused Shelia in bloom in happiness...The girl had Links eyes and ears and Shelias Hair and freckes.  
One Night...Shelia..started and went white in fear.  
Link: Whats wrong?  
Shelia: You must know: The O'Brians have a Banshee--a fairy woman...who calls out the  
names of family memebrs in old irish...before they pass on...from the world...the last time...I heard  
her...when my brother passed on..and now she has called out my name and our daugthers name as well.. the  
Death Coach will come...I must go...if you follow..  
Link: I'll fight and drive her away..  
Shelia;Please Link...she cannot be faught...nor can one hide from her..  
Link: I...swear...I shall follow thee...both  
Shelia: But...you..dont know the puishments I shall endure...  
LinK; Life without either of you...is torture...  
Shelia: hark....I hear it coming....  
The door opens...the coach is waiting...Shelia begins to move with her child  
Link walks beside her...they get to the coach...Shelia goes inside...Link follows  
Shelia: Oh...such a stubborn...husband  
Link: Where else can a I find a wife like thee...let us go on the ultimate journey...  
Voice: Sis...whos the wise guy?  
Shelia: Bobby...and Terri..this is my husband Link...and our child  
Bobby: Does that mean I an uncle...?  
Shelia: Yes.Ive missed you both. And where's Hank? Bobby: Hank got reincarnated as a hero knight

 

Shelia and Links Undersea adventure

Shelia and Link began to walk through the forest.  
Shelia: Why some persons get so terrified at the sight of ones body..I cant figure. Can you?  
Link: The only reason I can think of...self hating?  
Shelia: You mean..they want to be reborn as animal?  
Link: Possibly  
Shelia: Foolish..I mean how else can you feel the sun and water and nature and ground...be part of you...?  
Link: Lets swim..get some nature off us  
Shelia Okay husband...  
Both waded and dived in..playing with one another. Shelia suddendly turned and kissed Link  
and began to laugh. Link also laughed and they both went to the surface.  
Link: I didnt know earth girls could breathe underwater  
Shelia: We cant...not without help...however a mermaid I had tea with...did give me that kiss  
of breathing...  
Link; You know..you remind me of Princess Zelda..  
Shelia: How so?  
Link: Very strong...opiniated...short temper...total lover...but she was blond and a elf  
Shelia: Maybe I was her in another life..and your were thy Uncle Link...two lifeforces as  
one...given another chance...Hark whats that?  
A gigantic seahorse came up...and bowed before the two  
Link: A water-horse..I've heard of one..but  
Shelia: Lets ride it down to the sea bed...prehaps an adventure..prehaps danger  
LInk got on it anf grasped the bridle. Shelia got on behind him and held on  
Shelia: Oh the feel of horseflesh under my legs again [Giggles]  
The horse went down deep. It stopped before a mermaid Queen and her court.  
Queen: Welcome Link...and this must be the Dungeonmasters red hair pupil..The Thief..  
Link: Greetings thy majesty...How are you and thy kingdom?  
Queen: Not so well..an evil wizard...is causing havoc among the sisterhood...he is draining  
the lifeforce...from his victiums... Shows five old mermaids  
Shelia: He wouldnt happen to be looking old and bald will he?  
Queen: Why yes...have you meet him before?  
Shelia {Sighs} Keleek...he must have escaped when Venger turned from evil...your  
majesty..and husband..he is very powerful...so we'll need the following...  
Shelia disguised as a mermiad...swims along the place Keleek was last seen...  
Keleek: Ha..ha...another fresh...young subject...  
Shelia: I'm just a poor mermad..what do you want..with me?  
Keleek: You..all have a magical lifeforce...have I seen you before?  
Shelia: Have we...Keleek?  
Keleek: You...know..me?...that red hair and cloak...its one of Dungeonmasters brat  
pupils...I'll send you back...to where I was...and you'll suffer a thousand ful  
Link: Ho...I'll stop you...  
Keleek: Well an elf hero...you both share pain and tormet forever..  
Keleek fires an energy burst at Link...who blocks it with his shield...and fires back with his  
sword...as the duel continues..Shelia pulls her cloak up and turns invisible.  
Keleek is gaining strengh....he is about to put the power of his amulat aginst Link when  
it comes out of his hand...Shelia appears with it.  
Keleek: Fool...did you think I kept all my power..there? That is simply a container for all  
the lifeforces I capture...the real power is in my hands....Goodbye Thief and hero  
Keleek fires a magic bolt at Shelia..who instead uncovers a mirror at the last second-the  
mirror reflects the magic back at Keleek who vanishes in a magic bubble prison underground  
Shelia: Foolish one did you think I'd forget where your power came from? Come on husband.  
Shelia and Link give the amulat to the Queen...she mumbles a spell and lifeforces spring out  
and restore the mermaid victiums. The Queen murmers another spell and the amulat  
changes color from blue to white.  
Queen: Henceforth this amulat..shall be used to store harmful magic..the community thanks  
thee...Sir Link and Lady Shelia...[dubs them both] now let there be feast of joyful return for  
our sisters and to thank their rescuresers  
Later that evening the sea horse carries Link and Shelia back up to the surface  
Shelia: [Giggles] What an adventure...are they nearly all like that for you Link?  
Link: Not all the same...lets get some rest

Title: Shelia moves out, makes a friend ...a husband  
Shelia put the mask on her face and the mouthpiece between her teeth. She did a  
gracefull back flip into the sea. With the rebreather she could stay down for hours.  
She always enjoyed this part of scuba-diving...being one with the sea.  
She shuddered a bit as the water soaked though her diving suit. She swam and  
explored. She saw a shadow follow her. Whatever it was it was not a shark or a  
porpoise. Her hand went to her knife. She backed up against a rock wall. She  
waited. It came into view...it was a mermiad! Shelia was stunned...this was the  
first one she had ever seen on earth. Back on the realm..she'd seen and befriended  
several. The newcomer looked to be about her own age...and had blazing red hair.  
Shelia cautiously swam toward her. She pointed to her mouthpiece and then wrote  
on a balck board: Hello I am Shelia. Your name please? The newcomer laughed and  
wrote: Ariel once a princess now an ordinary mermaid. Shelia wrote: I talked with  
and befriended mermaids like you in the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. Have  
you know of this place? Ariel wrote: You must have seen my kin...I would give anything  
to live with them.  
Shelia wrote: You'll have to disguise yourself as human...can you change your fishtail  
into legs temporally? Ariel wrote back: Yes..as long as I am out of water and touch land.  
As soon as I touch water...I become normal again. Shelia wrote: Come with me. Can you  
stand being on dry land for a day? Ariel wrote back: To see my kin...I would stay on land for a  
whole year! Shelia: Let us go up and prepare you.  
In Shelia room the two girls opened up.  
Ariel: Are you sure no one will bother us tonight or tomorrow?  
Shelia: My parents took my brother Bobby away for a whole month..for tryout on a  
baseball team..besides they are also on vacation. If you like you can sleep in the  
swimming pool to-night. Tomorrow when we go to the park..it'll be a gamble to get  
back to the Realm...maybe...maaybe not...  
Ariel Kissed Shelia and hugged her.  
The next night the two girls went on the Dungeons and Dragons ride.  
Ariel: Why in the dark?  
Shelia: Theres a chance the Realm opening now..it was dark when we came back.  
As on cue, a Dungeons and Dragons car rolled up by itself. The two girls got in.  
In went through the tunnel...past the monsters...it turned white..and flashed.  
The Two girls found themselves on the seashore...  
Shelia: We were...lucky...the first time I came through..we landed in..a desert.  
Ariel touched the water and grew excited.  
Ariel: Shelia ..its good old salt water...fresh waters okay...but salt is the essence of life..  
wouldnt you dive with me..?  
Shelia: Pointed at her mouth: I have a little problem..  
Ariel: Sorry...I forgot...your lungs are different...here I'll give you the gift.  
Ariel kissed the astonished girl on the lips.  
Shelia put her head under and the came up...  
Shelia: I can breathe underwater...it only works in the Realm..of course?  
Ariel: Well..where else...would it work?  
Both girls broke into good hearted laughter and then they dived down.  
Shelia was astonished...it was like earths seas...but more colorful.  
Shelia: This is the last area I saw mermaids...can you..er..sense them?  
Ariel looked around very carefully...finally she took Shelias and went down deep.  
They came upon an astonished mermaid..who was puzzeled over a earth girl and a  
stranger mermaid. Ariel greeted the mermaid and poltely asked to see the Queen.  
They were both led to the Mermaid Qweens throne room.  
Queen: Ah..us Dugeonmaster pupil..the Thief? What gift have you brought to us?  
Ariel: Your majesty, I am Ariel..centuries ago..I was a mermaid princess until I fell in love with  
a human prince...I sacraficied my mermaidsness for human legs...then my lover betrayed me.  
I went back to the sea..but I was an outcast...all my kin and friends died out...I am the  
last of the mermaids on earth..I ask only to live a quiet life among the sisterhood.  
Queen: Here in the Realm...that is an old story..some of our sisters were human until  
they were thrown into the sea by greedy kinsmen ...or love betrayers...even some of  
thy sisters have had their hearts broken...so arise sister and dwell among thy breathern  
Ariel embraced the Queen: Thank thee your majesty..I am in a community again!  
Queen: Thank thee for restoring a lost child to us. Will you stay the day for tea and  
cakes?  
Shelia: As thy wish...I will willingly obey.  
Shelia had a good meal and slept soundly. The next day she said goodbye to Ariel.  
Shelia: Farewell thy friend...prosper and live..  
Ariel: Oh Shelia..wouldnt you stay with us? I'd seen the joy on thy face when you swim  
in the sea...  
Shelia: Well I am 16 to be 17 today...I did promise my folks...I'd find a place to live on my own.  
And I did leave messages for the mail to be held up..Bobby was going to live out of the house  
while he trains for a career..and Hank...he and I ....almost had an affair of the heart...yet  
when we got back..he..he..became this crusader for good against injustice...all my heart  
wants..is a male soulmate...who wont drag me from the ends of the earth or anyplace...  
Queen: It seems we now have not one but two daugthers...coming home. Shelia do you  
wish to stay...among us?  
Shelia: Yes...I choose with all my heart  
Queen: Then lie down..while I recite the change spell  
Shelia lay down..her booted legs...began coming together..until they merged into a  
leather fishtail....  
Queen: Ariel..Shelia shall be thy charge..while you teach her the mermaid swim..afterwards  
I note how broken thy hearts were...up above there is a special courting pool for mermaids  
who want to be wives and mothers..I shall leave it up to yourselves..if you ..wish..to court..  
someone of thy own choice..  
Ariel: Shelia..there is so much to teach thee about living under the sea...and who knows...  
Shelia: ..Maybe We can finally find soulmates...who wont break our hearts!  
Both females laughed and embraced and bonded in friendship

Shelia came in with Ariel in their cave.  
Ariel: For an earth female, your a natural mermaid! How about a bath?  
Shelia: A bath underwater?  
Ariel: Certainly...its a natural warm springs....  
Shelia disrobes and joins Ariel.  
Shelia: Ahhh its so...refreshing...Ive been thinking...I think I'll dress only if we have to meet a  
non mermaid personage..why should I hide..what I was born with?  
Ariel: Now your beginning to think like a mermaid!  
Shelia: I was introduced into the battle of the difference of the sexas when I was five. My  
mother would bathe herself, me, baby brother all together at once. I can still remmeber him  
asking: Why did sis lose all her things? My mother was very practical...she told him males and  
females have differnt bodies...  
Ariel: Two females...together...that means Makeover  
Shelia: Its been ages since I had one! Lipstick or eye shadow...or both?  
Ariel: Both....[giggles]  
They paint each other faces.  
Ariel: How about a massage for your back?  
Shelia: Okay..but be warned..  
Ariel: Ohh those whip scars...!  
Shelia: The reason we didnt stay in the Realm the second time..a greedy king captured me  
and thought I knew where there was treasure...he tried to persuade me to talk...Bobby  
literally knocked the castle down...the king was trapped in his magical treasure room...  
Terri healed me with a healing net...but it couldnt remove the scars...Hank went over the  
edge...he began his one man crusade to right injustice...but no time for Shelia...when we  
all went back  
The next day...  
Ariel: Today lets swim up to the courting pool...I'll put on my starfish accesories and  
you can try them on as well...we wont be twins...but what male can tell the difference?  
Both swim to the surface.  
Ariel: Sister Stella...any catches today?  
Stella: A satyr and a centaur faught over who was going to seduce me...I've picked a  
nice orphan boy...I think I'll keep him for a hundred years or so  
Shelia: Look...at that male...  
Ariel: Its an elf......he...hes gorgeous  
Shelia:He.. so beautiful  
Ariel: Looking to court..two lonely mermaids?  
Male: No...but now you mention it...do you want me to?  
He gets in the water.  
Shelia: Im Shelia Ni Brian  
Ariel: Im Ariel ..let me introduce you to our life  
She kisses him and pulls him underwater. Shelia follows. They take his hands and go to their  
cave.  
ArieL comes back with three white masks..one male and two female  
Ariel: All who wear these can't lie....  
The masks are put on  
Sheliah: We are two desparte women looking for..a male to love..are you engaged, married  
to anyone?  
Male:No...Im Link...  
Sheliah: Thats impossible...he died with Zelda years ago  
Link: My uncle..I avenged their deaths...do you want me to be husband to you..both?  
Ariel: Only if we are the only others in your life..if not..back up to the surface you go..but  
if you deceive us...youd wish you were never born...  
Link: Well evil has gone down..since Venger went good...princesess dont marry non princes  
..yes I will love thee both.  
Ariel places a golden collor around his neck.  
Ariel: Sorry for the collor..but we cant risk...you being temped by...or stolen by other  
females...you understand?  
Link: I swear I shall be lover to each of you...and noone else  
Link did father children by and satisfied both Ariel and Sheliah alone

The Experiment  
Shelia and hank found themselves strapped to operating tables.  
She tried to cry out, but drugs in her body stopped her.  
She heard the words: Prepare the speciems for the experiment...  
She could feel her body being operated on....  
She awoke...in a cell... she staggered upright ....her body felt so different...  
She looked in the mirror...her face was her own...but her body was that of a male!  
She felt someone nearby..it was Hank...with a female body!  
Shelia threw herself sobbing into Hanks arms..  
Shelia: I...no longer...a female...I'll never bear children...  
HanK: Shelia...my love....I'll bear our children...for both of us...  
Shelia: I know you made that declaration...out of love...but it doesnt help...  
An old woman came in.  
Woman: Why bless me...humans from earth....  
Shelia: Who are you? Can you help us?  
Woman: I am ...I forget....I was a human scentist exploring space...I was captured...and then  
I was given the worst treatment of all...I lived....  
Shelia: How?  
Woman: My life span was extended...until..I grow tired of living....which after centuries will  
come...and be a welcome relief....the master changed your body genders...  
Shelia: Yes....can this be reveresed?  
Woman: Sorry child...no..in addition the master has extended your life spans...wait come  
with me to the labrotory....I can help releive your anguish....  
HanK: Lets us go..what have we to lose?  
Both Shelia and Hank lie down strapped to tables. The woman pulls a switch.  
Both passed out.  
Sometime later..both wake up in the cell...Shelia staggeres to the mirror...she calls out..  
Hank...come quick...  
HanK: What is it...?  
Shelia: My mind is now in your female body...  
Hank: ...and my mind is in your male body...  
Shelia {tears of joy} Hank....Im a female again...I can bear children....and your male...oh joy...  
Hank: Things are different...yet everythings for the best...  
Later two new speciamns were placed in a jungle zoom....a male-female human and a female-male human...they were very popular...and seem quite happy

Ghost Story  
Shelia and Bobby were chained in Vengers Dungeon.  
Venger came in.  
Venger: I see the Thief and the Barbarian are still alive...  
Bobby; No thanks to you...horn head...if I wast chained ...you get a thrashing you'll never forget...  
Venger: Starvation and cold are not enough, eh? Well you'll both soon be gone..this cell is directly under the sea..as soon as I leave....water will pour from the drains into here..how-ever I shall be merciful...the water will embrace you both slowly...so you'll have time to see your doom...hahahahaha  
Venger leaves.  
The water came up their knees, thighs, waists, chests...  
Shelia: Old horn head lied...the waters coming in fast...  
Bobby: What else did we expect...the truth...?  
Shelia: Baby...Im sorry I failed you.  
Bobby; Ah...sis..dont cry...this time it was just bad luck..  
Shelia: You'll be denied the chance to see Terri again....  
Bobby; I swear...I'll find her some how...no matter what...  
The water covered them...bubbles came up..for a few minuites...  
Shelias lifeforce slowly seperated from her body and joined hands with Bobby lifeforce.  
They Both rose above the castle into the air.  
Bobby: How are we going to find a portal back to earth?  
Shelia: Look...were flying over the desert when we first entered the Realm...prehaps there  
is a portal....look at that particular light flashing on that montaintop...lets check there.  
Bobby; Sis...its a portal home...we couldnt see it from the ground...only from the air  
Both enter the portal...and arrive at the amusement Park.  
As hard as they could they found no trace of Terri.  
Shelia: Lets check the school...maybe shes there.  
No luck there as well.  
Bobby: I know shes here somewhere....its the only school for kids my age around here...  
Shelia: I'll check the nurses office...maybe she reported sick...you check missing attendence records.. in the principals office..  
Bobby; {Chuckles} First time I went to the Principiles office..not because of a fight...  
Both ghosts meet...later  
Shelia: Terry Mcneill reported sick...the same day..we...er,,,changed...  
Bobby: I got her address...lets go...  
Both flew to Terris house....Terri...is lying...tossing...extremly ill....  
Bobby knelt and hugged her..  
Terri: Barbarian...is that...you...Shelia...but your entheral....  
Bobby: Yes Terri...our luck ran out....whats wrong...?  
Terri: Bobby....I have this terrible ...pain....in my heart....its....growing....cant be stopped...  
please hold me...I...I,...so afraid.....  
Shelia knelt and stroked...the girl fevered brow....  
Shelia: Terri...your heart...has been broken....we here....to help you....if Bobby kisses...you...your souls will meet....do you understand what Im saying?  
Terri: Barbarian....please...kiss me....release me from this sorrow...  
Bobby eyes brim with tears...he gently kisses Terri....she gasps and struggles for a few seconds...her lifeforce raises itself and huggs Bobby and Shelia...  
Terri: I understand.....Im not afraid......Oh Barbarian...  
Shelia: Let us join hands and walk among the stars....  
Three happy lifeforces joined hands and rose up

Shelia and diane deceide to share a secret together  
Sheliah and Diana finished bathing and deceided to gossip girl to girl.  
Sheliah: Its a good thing the guys are still asleep...after all..  
Diane: We need a little privicy to attend to female needs..  
Sheliah: Right what male can understand things like periods...or..  
Diane: Makeovers...?  
Sheliah: I know how to drive guys away...talk girl talk...anything from baby care..  
Diane: To guilting bees....girl...we can be so cruel.....  
Sheliah: I will share something with...you! Remmeber when I took a long swim? Well  
actually...it was only a half truth...I had tea and cakes with a mermaid...who had red hair...  
just like...me....underwater!  
Diane: But how could you breathe...?  
Sheliah: Like this...{whispers in Dianes ear}  
Diane: That simple?  
Sheliah: Yes...will you see if I can transfer it to you as well?  
Diane: Okay...lets try it.  
[Both disappear underwater...bubbles come up..then both girls surface giggling]  
Diane: It really does work...  
Sheliah: Now I dont know if the gift lasts forever..or only in the Realm...but we may need it..after all...you or I or both of us could be swimming or bathing...when suddendly a satyr or centaur...will spy on us...and deceided we make a nice addition to a harem...  
Diane: Hey...you are..serious...come to think of it I wuldnt put it past of something that bizarre happening in the Realm...should we share it with the guys?  
Sheliah: No..not yet...at least not until theres is a real emergency...it may be our only way of escape from Venger...or orcs....or whomever....  
Both girls giggled at this secret from the others...

The End maybe


End file.
